you know you love me
by Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus und Peter dürfen für ein jahr nach Beauxbatons. Dort stehen neben Unterricht auch Zickenkrieg, Gerüchte und Beziehungsprobleme auf dem täglichen Plan. Und die beliebte Bloggerin Gossip Girl macht es den vier Rumtreibern auch nicht leichter. /kein Crossover!
1. die Rückkehr

_Guten Morgen meine Lieben, hier ist Gossip Girl, eure einzig zuverlässige Quelle über das skandalöse Leben von Beauxbatons' Elite._

_Heute beginnt ein neues Schuljahr und ihr wisst, was das heißt: versaute Tränke, Hausaufgaben, die gemacht werden wollen, und haufenweise Gerüchte und Intrigen. Wie immer werde ich euch nur zu gerne zur Seite stehen, den Überblick darüber nicht zu verlieren. Denn so wie Regeln zum brechen da sind, sind Gerüchte zum verbreiten da._

_Für alle, die nicht den Rest ihres Lebens unter ihrer Schulzeit leiden wollen, ein paar gut gemeinte Tipps:_

_1. Styling Wer am ersten Tag verpennt und ungestylt auftaucht hat schon verloren. Niemand bewertet dich nach dem Outfit von morgen. Wer hier und heute nicht aufpasst geht schnell in der Meute unter. Und wer untergeht wird sich hier auf meiner Seite lange suchen können. Wer hier nicht erwähnt wird ist – wie erkläre ich euch das jetzt schonend... ein Niemand._

_2. Party Wie jedes Jahr gibt es einen Ball, dieses Jahr unter dem Motto „blanc roses – weiße Rosen". Wer trägt heute Abend das auffälligste und schönste Kleid und wird offiziell zur Ballkönigin gekrönt? Welch unschuldige Seele wird dieses Jahr die erste Eroberung, oder sollte ich sagen das erste Opfer, von Pierre Gallet, für mich einfach P? Und wer schaut alles schon heute zu tief ins Glas und plaudert das ein oder andere Geheimnis aus_

_Vergesst nicht, meine Augen und Ohren bleiben offen._

_3. Krieg Ach ja, mein Lieblingsthema. Clair Bellier, kurz C, und Louise Chevier, oder einfach außen könnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein. C, eine waschechte Halbveela mit weißgoldenen Haaren, blauen Kulleraugen und Beinen zum Abwinken; ein Männermagnet, wie sie im Buche steht. L hingegen ist eine südländische Schönheit, nach der sich ebenfalls so einige umdrehen. Dunkle Haut, schwarze Haare, braunschwarze Augen und ein Latinahintern, auf den selbst Jolie Pianta* neidisch seien kann. Doch so unterschiedlich die beiden aussehen, so ähnlich sind ihre Charaktere. Egoistisch. Arrogant. Verwöhnt. Hinterhältig. Einfach typisch High Society. _  
_Was will man mehr, damit einem nicht langweilig wird?_  
_Als Freundinnen, die an einem Strang ziehen: absolut tödlich. _  
_Aber zu meiner Freude sind sie sich zu ähnlich, als dass sie sich tolerieren könnten._  
_Ein Zickenkrieg, den man nicht verpassen will. Also Mädels, entscheidet euch für eine Seite oder haltet euch von Anfang an unauffällig im Hintergrund. Wer hier auch nur eine Sekunde in der Schusslinie zögert, wird von der Bildfläche gepustet._

_Denn bekanntlich kann es nur eine Königin geben._

_GESICHTET: vier neue Jungs betreten den Hafen Manon. Keine unbedeutenden, langweiligen, vor Angst schlotternden Fünftklässler. Nein, ich rede von zwei gut aussehenden Schwarzhaarigen, einen, den ich noch nicht richtig einordnen kann, der aber gestimmt noch etwas für mich zu bieten hat, und ein kleines Anhängsel. _  
_Wer die vier sind, wollt ihr wissen?_  
_Sie sind von dem britischen Zaubererinternat Hogwarts, bleiben dank einen Stipendium für ein Jahr hier bei uns und sind zufällig auch noch Freunde. Zufällig? Oder steckt etwas dahinter, dass ausgerechnet die vier besten Freunde und – laut einer meiner zuverlässigen Quellen – größten Unruhestifter Hogwarts' das heiß ersehnte Stipendium bekommen?_  
_Aber noch will ich nicht zu viel verraten. Schließlich hat das Jahr noch nicht mal richtig begonnen._

_Und wer ich bin? Das ist ein Geheimnis, das ich niemals verraten werde._

_Ihr wisst ihr liebt mich_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

*Jolie Pianta ist eine von mir erfundene, französische Hexe und Sängerin, so eine Art französische Jennifer Lopaz.

Alle Rechte für die Rumtreiber, Beauxbatons und einigen anderen Dingen liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Soweit ich weiß sind alle Franzosen und Franzosinnen von mir. Wenn nicht, fallen sie unter 'und einigen anderen Dingen'. :D  
Ich habe nur de erste Gossip Girl Folge gesehen und kenne die Story nicht, wenn also irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten aufkommen sollten, tut es mir Leid, es war keine Absicht.


	2. erste Momente

Mit einem kühlen Blick sah sich Claire Bellier um. Überall im Hafen umarmten sich Familien, Freunde winkten sich zu und Jungs grüßten sich mit einem Schulterklopfen. Als sie ein blondes Mädchen auf sich zulaufen sah, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Emilie Manot, eine recht kleine Person, war von Anfang an sehr auffällig gewesen, allerdings eher im negativen Sinne. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung stolperte sie in Claire hinein und riss auch deren Mutter mit. Seitdem wurde sie von ihr und ihren Freunden gemieden. Erst letztes Jahr, in der fünften Klasse, schaffte sie es durch eine kleine Affäre mit Philippe Leclere, wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Obwohl sie es nicht glauben wollte, ist Emilie ihr inzwischen eine gute Freundin geworden. Sie war eine der wenigen, bei der sie sich sicher ist, dass sie ihr immer eine treue Freundin und Begleiterin seien wird.  
Auf tiefblauen High Heels lief Claire ihr entgegen. Dazu trug sie ein weißes Kleid mit V-Ausschnitt und Volant an der Taille. Hinter ihr zog Tilo, der Fahrer des Dienstautos ihres Vaters, einen Gepäckwagen. Die zwei Mädchen umarmten sich kurz und blickten sich dann in die Augen. Emilie war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als Claire, und da sie beide High Heels trugen blieb das auch so.  
Emilie trug ein Kleid, das etwa bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel ging und knallrot war. Der rechte Ärmel bestand aus durchsichtiger Spitze, links hatte es keinen. Außerdem war rechts etwa auf Höhe der Taille ein Dreieck raus geschnitten. Dazu hatte sie beige Lack-Peeptoes an, deren Sohlen rot lackiert waren.

„Claire! Schön dich zu waren die Ferien? Du bist ja richtig braun geworden."  
„Wunderbar. Es war unglaublich heiß, und die Jungs erst." Claire zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu und bedeutete ihr, zum Schiff zu laufen. Dabei sah sie sich weiterhin aufmerksam um. Wenn es etwas Neues gab wollte sie es sofort wissen. Emilie gab Tilo ebenfalls ihre Koffer und lief neben ihrer Freundin her.  
Zusammen betraten sie die Verbindungsbrücke zwischen dem Hafen und dem prunkvollen Schiff. Es war ungeheuerlich groß, im Barockstil und in Silber und einem edlen Blau gehalten. Gewissermaßen sah es aus wie eine vergrößerte Ausgabe der fliegenden Kutsche, mit der die Direktorin reiste. Innen gab es verschiedene Kabinen, in die man sich während der Fahrt setzen konnte. Außerdem gab es eine kleine Bar mit alkoholischen und unalkoholischen Geträ suchten sich eine Kabine und setzten sich hin. Die 'Kabine' war groß genug für bis zu acht Personen. Allerdings gab es so viele auf diesem Schiff, dass es selten vorkam, dass auch nur eine voll besetzt war. Die weißen Wände strahlten und die Tür und das einzelne Fenster waren mit barocken silbernen Ornamenten verziert. An der linken und rechten Wand stand je eine mit Leder und Satin überzogene Sitzbank. Die Polster hatten gen au das gleiche Blau wie die Außenwand des Schiffes und das Wappen der Schule und die Bankgerüste waren in einer Farbe gestrichen, die zwischen Elfenbein, Champagner und Creme lag. Dazwischen in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein schmaler Tisch in der Farbe der Bankgerüste, der genug Beinfreiheit ließ und um den man auch bequem laufen konnte. Tilo stellte ihre Koffer in den dazugehörigen Kofferschrank, den jede Kabine besaß, und fragte, ob er noch etwas tun könne.  
„Bring uns doch noch zwei Martinis."  
Der Fahrer nickte höflich und verschwand.  
„Also, erzähl. Ich will ALLES hören."  
„Ich war ja in Spanien. Ich sag nur: Wow. Ich liebe es, wenn die Jungs einen in Spanisch anflirten. Das klingt einfach heiß. Wir waren eigentlich in jeder großen Stadt; Barcelona, Madrid, Valencia und viele mehr. Das Hotel war riesig, alles war aus Marmor , Seide und Gold. Man hat sich einfach toll gefühlt. Es gab sogar einen Ball. Ich habe mein blaues Ballkleid getragen und dazu die Sandalen mit den hohen Absätzen, die wir letztens bei Gucci gesehen haben, du erinnerst dich? Aber was ich dir eigentlich erzählen wollte, ganz am Anfang des Urlaubs gab es eine... "  
In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen stand im Türrahmen. Ihre grauen Augen ruhten auf den zwei Blondinen. Nach ein paar Sekunden zog sich ein warmherziges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  
„Jeanne! Setz dich. Claire wollte mir gerade von ihrem Spanienurlaub erzählen."  
„Hey." Schüchtern streifte sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.  
Claire schmunzelte leicht und nickte zu dem Platz neben Emilie. Schnell setzte sich Jeanne dorthin. Sie hatte eine weiße Bluse an, bei der die Knopfleiste durch Falten verdeckt wurde. Die hatte sie in einen grauen Rock mit Spitze im Blumenmotiv gestopft, der zwei Reisverschlüsse hatte und ihre Beine betonte. Der Hingucker des Outfits waren ihre Plateaupumps in Türkis.  
„Also, was ich sagen wollte:ich war auf dieser Strandparty mit Feuerspuckern und einem tollen Buffet und da hab ich einen Typen kennen gelernt. Er ist groß, gebräunt, muskelbepackt... egal, auf jeden Fall haben wir uns einige Male getroffen. Er ist ein echter Gentleman. Am Tag vor meiner Abreise kam er mit einem Sekt, sehr billig aber naja, und einer Rose auf mein Zimmer. Und er hatte einen tollen Akzent wenn er Französisch sprach, hach. Es war wunderbar."  
„Du meinst ihr habt...?"  
„Ja. Und ich kann dir sagen, es war umwerfend. Richtig wild, diese Spanier."  
Emilie hing geradezu an ihren Lippen, Jeanne hingegen ließ ihren Blick kurz schweifen.  
„Und ihr? Wie waren eure Ferien?"  
„Toll! Wir waren in Österreich, in Melk. Dort gab es ein riesiges Schloss mit einer großartigen Bücherei. Wie gerne würde ich eine Nacht dort bleiben und lesen. Das meiste war in Latein oder anderen alten Sprachen, aber auch neuere Werke des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts waren vorhanden. Man durfte die Bücher allerdings nicht berühren." Betrübt seufzte Jeanne auf und sah abwesend aus dem Fenster. Wenn sie erstmal über Bücher redete sollte man sie nicht unterbrechen.  
Die Tür ging auf und Tilo kam mit einem Tablett und drei Martinis rein, die er an die drei Mädchen verteilte.  
„Ich sah Mademoiselle Lacroix kommen und habe Ihr ebenfalls einen Martini geholt. Ein schönes Jahr wünsch ich Ihnen, Mademoiselle Bellier ."  
„Danke Tilo ." Claire nippte an ihrem Glas und stellte es dann auf den Tisch. „Und deine Ferien Emilie?"  
„Ach, ganz gut. Ich war mit meiner Familie angeheiratete Verwandte besuchen. In England. Es war verdammt regnerisch und ich hatte Probleme mit dem Englisch, aber ansonsten hatte ich viel Spaß. Wir waren sogar bei dem alten Steinkreis, Stonehenge."  
„Oh, Großbritannien? Ich liebe das Land, es gibt so viel darüber zu erzählen. Die Muggel sehen in dem Kreis nur eine alte Opferstätte oder so aus der Jungsteinzeit. Eigentlich wurde der Kreis aber von Merlin gebaut. Er wollte..."  
„Apropos England, schaut mal, was Gossip Girl geschrieben hat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„WOW!" Sirius Black starrte, oder gaffte, mit offenem Mund das gewaltige Schiff an. Neben ihm schaute sich sein bester Freund James Potter ebenfalls um und sah sich alle Personen genau an.  
„ Padfoot ?"  
„Ja, Prongs ?"  
„Das. Wird. Das. Beste. Jahr. Aller. Zeiten." Ein riesiges Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus und ein gefährliches Glitzern flackerte in seinen Augen. Man konnte fast schon sehen, wie die Räder in seinem Gehirn arbeiteten und sich neue Streiche ausdachten. Sirius grinste zurück und warf dem Schiff nochmal einen bewundernden Blick aus seinen grauen Augen zu.  
„Geheimgänge in einem völlig neuen Schloss entdecken, nichts machen und heißen Französinnen vernaschen? Ja, ich denke du könntest Recht haben."  
„Ganz so leicht wird das nicht, Padfoot. In Hogwarts haben wir die ZAGs vielleicht geschafft, aber hier in Frankreich gibt es ähnliche Prüfungen erst in der Sechsten. Also dieses Jahr. Ich schätze, du musst doch etwas machen." Der Dritte der Bande, ein Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und einer aus seinem Kragen herausschauenden Narbe, klopfte dem Schwarzhaarigen schmunzelnd auf die Schultern und zog den Gepäckwagen mit seinem Koffer hinter sich her Richtung Schiff.  
„WAS? Prüfungen? Schon wieder? Wieso sagst du mir das nicht, bevor ich mich hier anmelde? Echt, Remus!" Fassungslos schnaubte Sirius und lief hinter seinem Freund her.  
„Nimm's nicht so schwer, die Französinnen gibt es schließlich trotzdem."  
„Stimmt. Und die sehen wirklich nicht schlecht aus." Mit einem leichten Lächeln blickte er dem Hintern einer Braunhaarigen hinterher, und sah sich dann nach seinen Freunden um.  
„ Prongs! Wormtail ! Wo bleibt ihr den?" Neben James lief ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge, der ebenfalls einen großen Koffer vor sich her schob.

Gemeinsam liefen sie an Bord und suchten sich eine Kabine. Dort stellten sie die Koffer in den Kofferschrank, den sie fast übersehen hätten, und setzten sich dann auf das blaue Polster.  
„Ich muss zugeben, gemütlicher als im Hogwartsexpress ist es allemal. Und schicker."  
„Wer geht sich noch umschauen? Ich will wissen, was die noch für Schickimickikram haben." Sirius sprang auf und zerrte seine Freunde hinter sich her und den Gang entlang. Auf dem Boden lag ein edler blauer Teppich mit silbernen und goldenen Akzenten, außerdem war ab und zu das Schulwappen von Beauxbatons zu sehen; Zwei überkreuzte Zauberstäbe mit je drei goldenen Funken. Gerade, als die Rumtreiber die Schiffsbar betraten, spürten sie einen leichten Ruck.  
„Anscheinend hat das Schiff abgelegt. Kaum zu glauben, dass wir jetzt wirklich für ein Jahr in Frankreich zur Schule gehen." Remus' Stimme klang zwar traurig, aber auch voller Vorfreude.  
„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Schau mal, da kannst du deinen Kummer runter spülen." Mit schnellen Schritten trat der Blacksprössling an die Theke aus dunklem Nussbaumholz.  
„Vier Feuerwhiskey, bitte."  
Der Barkeeper musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dann nickte er, holte vier Gläser raus und füllt sie auf. Die vier Jungs nahmen sich je ein Glas.  
„OK, Rumtreiber. Auf ein wunderbares Jahr und eine Menge Spaß." Feierlich hielt Sirius sein Glas hoch, sodass James, Remus und Peter anstoßen konnten.  
„Auf dieses Jahr!"


	3. die Ankunft

Louise Chevier räkelte sich auf der Bank einer Schiffskabine und gab ein Gähnen von sich. Sie war ziemlich müde, und da sie nach drei Stunden in etwa einer halben Stunde endlich da seien werden, wollte sie sich noch etwas ausruhen. Ihre Freundinnen laberten über ihre Ferien und wen sie alles besucht haben.  
„Ich war bei meiner Familie im Westen, an der Atlantikküste. Es war unglaublich kalt und windig, aber die Sonnenuntergänge sind ein Traum. An einem Tag waren wir Windsurfen, und der Lehrer war echt unglaublich heiß. Aber es war so anstrengend, das glaubt ihr nicht! Ich bin andauernd ins Wasser gefallen und wenn man dann wieder auf's Brett muss geht das nach ner Zeit auf die Muskeln." Anabelle Depardieu lachte und stöhnte gleichzeitig laut auf und strich sich durch ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare.  
„Du hast es echt verdammt gut. Meine Mutter hat mich zu meinem Vater geschickt. Du weißt gar nicht, wie nervig das ist, wenn dein Papa vor deinen Augen mit einer blonden Schlampe rummacht, die höchstens einundzwanzig ist! Und durch die beschissene Zeitverschiebung konnte ich mich noch nicht mal gescheit bei meiner Mama beschweren und ausheulen." Traurig seufzte Monique Chirac auf.  
„Dafür hast du ja jetzt mich . Außerdem musst du es so sehen: Bei einer Hübschen kann man es wenigstens verstehen. Wenn sie potthässlich und dumm gewesen wäre, wäre das bestimmt schlimmer gewesen. Und er hat deine Mutter nicht wegen einem Mann verlassen. Und du hast mal wieder Zeit mit deinem Vater verbracht. In Neuseeland. Wie war es denn dort?"  
„Ach, ganz OK. Sehr grün. Und ziemlich kalt, wenn man es mit Frankreich vergleicht. Oh, und es gab ne Menge Schafe." Die beiden lachten und lehnten sich dann zurück.  
Louise pustet eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht und setzte sich auf.  
„Ich war ein bisschen überall. Familie und Bekannte besuchen, letzteres eigentlich nur wegen meiner Mutter. Ziemlich langweilig also. Und..."  
In dem Moment klingelte ihr zPhone. Schnell fischte sie es aus ihrer Tasche und sah nach, was los war.  
„Na so was. Gossip Girl ist bereits aktiv. Mal schauen, was es diesmal gibt." Gespannt lasen sie, Monique und Anabelle den neuen Blogeintrag.  
„Soso, ein paar neue Jungs, und sogar Engländer. Wunderbar. Ich sag euch,das wird ein Spaß." Verschlagen grinsend sah die Dunkelhäutige aus dem Fenster auf das Wasser.  
„Bestimmt trinken die nur Tee und tragen diese furchtbaren Klamotten."  
„Und beschweren sich, dass es hier nicht rund um die Uhr regnet."  
Kichernd zählten die Mädchen alle Vorurteile auf, die sie über Engländer kannten.  
„Und werden die gut französische Küche nicht zu würdigen wissen."  
„Und trinken total viel, obwohl sie nichts vertragen."  
„Und bekommen sofort einen Sonnenbrand."  
Lachend hielten sie sich den Bauch und wischten sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Also ich bin vor allem gespannt, was sie für Geheimnisse haben. Gossip Girl wird da schon was herausfinden."

Das gewaltige Schiff wurde langsamer und man hörte leises Türenschlagen.  
„Oh, ich glaube, wir sind schon da."  
Die drei Mädchen standen auf und streckten sich erstmal. Dann nahmen sie ihre Handtaschen und betraten den Gang. Dort tummelten sich bereits einige andere Schüler. Louise trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, bei dem vorne der größte Teil aus Leder bestand. Es bestand aus Vlies, hatte keine Ärmel und einen runden Ausschnitt. Außerdem war hinten ein kurzer Reißverschluss angebracht. Durch die Farbe und die A-Form wurde ihre dunkle Haut und ihre Beine betont. Dazu lief sie auf schwarzen Peetoes aus Veloursleder.  
Monique trug ein weißes T-Shirt mit Aufdruck und dazu eine schwarze Hose mit goldenen Seitennäden. Außerdem hatte sie eine grüne Jacke an, die mit Nieten am Kragen und Reißverschlüssen an den Ärmeln und an der Taille verziert war. Zehenfreie Stiefeletten mit zwei Knöchelriemen rundeten das ganze ab.  
Anabelle kombinierte eine schwarze Hose mit leichtem Aufdruck mit einer Make-up-farbenen Bluse, die vorne leicht gerafft ist und deren linke Schulter mit einer Schleife und drei Knöpfen verziert wurde. Zu der Bluse passend gehören die High Heels mit offener Ferse.

Gemeinsam gingen sie von Bord und dann einige Meter einen Steg entlang. Am Ende warteten Kutschen für bis zu acht Personen auf die Schülerschar. Diese Kutschen sahen genauso aus wie die Direktorenkutsche, nur hatten sie kein Dach und waren nicht magisch vergrößert. Die drei stiegen in eine Kutsche ein und freuten sich, dass ihr Gepäck bereits auf ihrem Zimmer seien würde, wenn sie dort eintreffen werden. Gezogen wurde das Ganze von kleinen Palominos, pferdeartige Tiere mit leuchtend roten Augen. Wenn sie ausgewachsen sind, werden sie elefantengroß sein. Schnell und zugleich sanft fuhr die Kutsche voran und ließ einem Zeit, die Umgebung zu betrachten. Die Insel schien sehr groß zu sein, den das weiße, barocke Schloss schien gute fünfhundert Meter entfernt zu sein und dahinter ging die Insel anscheinend noch weiter. Der gesamte Strand war wunderschön sauber und der weiße Sand strahlte. Links, in Osten der Insel, gab es einen Wald. Der gepflegte und saftige Rasen wurde nur von einem breiten Kiesweg zerschnitten, der von dem Eingangstor bis zum Strand reichte und auf dem im Moment zahlreiche Kutschen fuhren. Vor dem gewaltigen Tor wurden die Kutschen langsamer und hielten schließlich gänzlich an. Die Schüler stiegen aus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schlosses.

Louise durchquerte das riesige, reich verzierte Haupttor, über dem das Schulwappen von Beauxbatons befestigt war, und fand sich in einer Art gewaltigem Vorhof wieder. Links und rechts war je eine Wiese mit Bänken und kunstvoll verteilten Blumen. Um diese zwei Innenhöfe herum und genau dazwischen konnte man unter überdachten Außengängen Schutz suchen. Gegenüber dem Haupttor, auf der anderen Seite des überdachten Ganges, führte ein Portal in das Innere des Hauptgebäudes des Schlosses. Das Portal war weiß und mit blauen, goldenen und silbernen Blumenranken verziert. Dazwischen schienen blaue Wassertropfen zu glitzern, goldene Sonnenstrahlen zu fließen und silberne Früchte zu wachsen. Louise betrat das Schloss und sah sich um. Alles war aus hellem Sandstein. Hier gab es keine Klassenräume, sondern nur die große Treppe für die gesamte Schule an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, eine kleine hellbraune Tür links daneben, die runter in die Kerker führte und rechts ein kleineres Portal. Auch dieses war weiß, allerdings fanden sich die verschiedenfarbigen Rankenornamente nur an den Türrändern. Dorthin begab sich Louise nun, den jenseits des kleines Portals und dem dahinter liegenden Innenhofs befand sich die 'grande halle', die Große Halle, in der gegessen und die alljährliche Eröffnungsrede gehalten wird. Sie, Monique und Anabelle überquerten den Rasen und betraten durch ein riesiges Portal, das ebenfalls weiß war und überall von blauen, goldenen und silbernen Ranken übersät war, die grande halle.

Die grande halle sah aus wie das Hauptschiff einer Kirche. Die Wände bestanden aus Sandstein und ließen den Raum noch größer und heller erscheinen, als er auch so schon war. Riesige Spitzfenster an den Seiten und eine Glasfront mit einem Glasmosaik des Schulwappens am Ende des Raumes ließen das Sonnenlicht rein und strahlten auf die Glastische. Vorne, auf einer kleinen, bühnenartigen Anhöhe, stand der riesige Tisch für die Lehrer, genau in der Mitte befand sich der Stuhl, oder eher Thron, der Schulleiterin, Madame Olymp Maxime. Die meisten der Lehrer saßen bereits auf ihren Stühlen und unterhielten sich leise.  
Ansonsten standen neun relativ große Tische in drei Dreierreihen im Raum verteilt. Die Tischplatte aller Tische bestand aus magisch verstärkten Glas, was das Sonnenlicht brach und wunderschöne Lichteffekte und Regenbögen zauberte, und die Füße waren aus Metall. Die Bänke bestanden ebenfalls aus Metall und besaßen wunderbar weiche, blaue Sitzpolster, die an den Bänken festgemacht waren und deshalb nicht verrutschen konnte, was ja sehr nervig werden konnte. An den Wänden entlang und neben dem Eingangsportal standen in Metall- und Glasständern Blumengestecke aus weißen Lilien und blassblauen Hortensien.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Anabelles Gesicht, als sie die Schönheit des Raumes nach zwei Monaten wieder sah. Tief atmete sie den Duft der Blumen und des kalten Gesteins ein und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Dann ging sie hinter Louise und neben Monique her zu einem der vorderen Glastische. Mit einer natürlichen Eleganz ließen sich die drei Mädchen nieder und beobachteten die anderen Schüler ganz genau. Ein Teil der Tische war noch leer, denn die neuen Erstklässler würden erst später dazu kommen.

Als alle saßen und es ruhig geworden war, betrat Madame Maxime aus einer versteckten Hintertür die grande halle und schritt um den Lehrertisch herum. Sofort stellten sich alle Schüler und Lehrer gewohnheitsmäßig auf und blieben solange stehen, bis sich die Schulleiterin ganz vorne hingestellt hatte. Diese Geste des Respekts war eine alte Tradition auf Beauxbatons und wurde vor jedem Essen dar gebracht.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrkräfte. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch wie jedes Jahr auf der Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei begrüßen zu dürfen. Zu aller erst möchte ich euch vier neue Schüler vorstellen. Vier sechzehnjähre Jungs von der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in Großbritannien. Sie haben ein Sigtipendium bekommen und werden für ein Jahr unsere Schule besuchen. Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet Sie freundlich aufnehmen und Ihnen einen guten Eindruck von unserer wunderbaren Schule vermitteln."  
Die Hintertür ging erneut auf und vier Jugendliche betraten die grande halle. Ein großer, Schwarzhaariger, der selbstbewusst die Halle und die Schüler betrachtete; ein Kleiner mit schwarzen Wuschelhaaren und einer Brille; ein mittelgroßer mit hellbraunen Haaren, einer Narbe an seinem Schlüsselbein und einem schüchternen Lächeln; und ein dicker, kleiner,der sich ebenfalls schüchtern umsah.  
„Das sind Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Sie werden im Schlafsaal der Sechsklässler leben und wie jeder von Euch am normalen Schulalltag teilnehmen."  
Die Schulleiterin, neben der selbst der größte Lehrer klein aussah, klatschte höflich in die Hände und sowohl die Lehrer als auch die Schüler stimmten ein. Als der Applaus abgeflaut war, liefen die vier Jungs die drei Stufen von der Anhöhe runter, gingen selbstbewusst auf einen der mittleren Tische zu und ließen sich dort nieder.

„Jetzt darf ich die Namen der neuen Erstklässler verkünden. Bartand, Camille. Bouché, Kylian. Boulanger,..."  
Nacheinander betraten ein blondes Mädchen und ein brünetter Junge durch eine weitere Nebentür, die in einen kleinen Raum führt, die grande halle und setzten sich auf die freien Stühle in der Nähe des Hauptportals. So ging das immer weiter, in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, bis selbst das letzte Kind, eine dunkelhaarige namens Léa Voltaire, sich gesetzt hatte.  
Die Schulleiterin setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und sah sich in der Halle um. Einen Moment später tauchten Speisen und Getränke auf den Tischen auf. Die hungrigen Schüler luden sich auf die ebenfalls erschienenen Tellern aus Porzellan ihr Lieblingsspeißen auf und unterhielten sich beim Essen lachend miteinander.

„Wusstet ihr, dass die Küche hier genauso funktioniert wie in Hogwarts? Unter der Halle hier ist die Küche, wo Hauselfen das Essen zubereiten und es dann durch einen Zauber hier oben erscheinen lassen." Während Remus seinen Freunden erzählte, was er in Büchern über die Ferien gelesen hatte, stopfte Sirius sich einen Löffel mit Kartoffelbrei in den Mund und grunzte leise, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
„Schade, dass wir von Beauxbatons keine Karte haben", seufzte James auf und aß einen Hühnerschenkel. Peter nickte zustimmend und machte sich über ein Stück Pizza her.  
„Vielleicht können wir eine machen. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, wie man eine macht. Jetzt schaffen wir das bestimmt viel schneller als in Hogwarts."  
„Wir kennen hier doch noch garnichts. Keine Geheimgänge, keine Schlupflöcher..."  
„Remus hat Recht. Wir sollten uns vorläufig auf die Streiche konzentrieren." Mit gespielt ernster Miene nickte James und sah seinen besten Freund an. Dieser grinste ihn an und lachte bellend auf, als Remus sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn schlug.  
„Ihr seit echt unverbesserlich. Könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens ein Jahr zusammenreißen und diese einmalige Chance auskosten?"  
„Wir kosten sie ja aus. Auf unsere Weise. Außerdem ist das letzte Jahr viel wichtiger als das sechste. Da können wir uns doch noch austoben, oder?" Sirius zwinkerte seinem Kumpel scherzhaft zu und sah sich nach einem attraktiven Mädchen um, von denen es ja reichlich gab.  
Unverbesserlich!Trotzdem lächelte Remus, als er seine drei besten Freunde so beobachtete. Er war froh, dass er sie gefunden hatte.


	4. die Belehrung

Nach dem Essen erhoben sich alle Schüler und Lehrer, um in ihre Zimmer zu gehen. Die vier neuen Jungen standen ebenfalls auf, stemmten sich jedoch gegen den Personenfluss um nach vorne zu kommen. Vor der Eröffnung in dem kleinen Nebenraum hat die Schulleiterin sie gebeten, zu ihr zu kommen, wenn alles fertig ist. Anscheinend ist ihr Ruf ihnen voran geeilt. Madame Maxime wartete bereits auf sie. Die Schulleiterin und die vier Rumtreiber folgten der fast verschwundenen Menge, durch den Innenhof in das Schulgebäude von vorhin. Dort stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf bis in den zweiten Stock. Sie bogen nach rechts ein, gingen an einer Tür vorbei und bogen am Ende des Ganges nochmal rechts ab. Über einen Übergang betraten sie ein weiteres Gebäude. Hinter der Eingangstür gab es einen winzig kleinen 'Vorraum', noch eine weitere kleinere Tür und eine kleine Treppe links. Diese gingen sie hoch und etwa zwei Stockwerke höher blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen. Madame Maxime sagte etwas auf Französisch und noch dazu sehr schnell, sodass die Rumtreiber sie nicht verstanden. Die Tür ging auf und die fünf Personen betraten ein großes, prächtiges Büro. Madame Maxime setzte sich hinter einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes.

„Meine Herren, setzten Sie sich doch. Ich will mit Ihnen über diese Schule und alles, was dazu zu sagen ist, reden. Ich hoffe, die Fahrt mit dem Schiff war gut?"  
Tatsächlich wurde Peter seekrank und hat sich den Großteil der Fahrt übergeben, das erwähnten sie jedoch nicht, sondern nickten nur brav.  
„Nun, Ihnen ist hoffentlich bekannt, dass diese Schule, genauso wie Ihre, einige Regeln hat und davon nicht zu wenig. Ich habe Ihnen eine Liste erstellt, wie sie jeder neue Schüler dieser Schule bekommt. Sie werden die Schuluniform unserer Schule tragen. Die Privaträume der Lehrer sind magisch gesichert, sodass Sie sich nicht die Mühe eines Streiches oder ähnlichen machen müssen. Hier haben Sie einen Lageplan der Schule."  
Die Lehrerin reichte den Engländern sowohl die Liste der Regeln als auch einen Plan des Schulgeländes.  
„Wie Sie sehen haben wir zwei Schulgebäude, das édifice principal und das dépendance. Also das Hauptgebäude und das Nebengebäude. Im Hauptgebäude befinden sich außer einigen der Klassenzimmer das Lehrerzimmer, an dem wir vorhin vorbei gekommen sind, die Schülerbüros für die Schulsprecher und andere Schulgruppen und die Krankenstation im obersten Stock. Im Keller befinden sich die Räume des Hausmeisters. Im Nebengebäude gibt es weitere Klassenzimmer. Die beiden Gebäude sind durch einen Übergang verbunden. Ihnen ist er sicher aufgefallen."  
Die Rumtreiber nickten.  
„Was für Schulgruppen gibt es den?", fragte Remus.  
„Nun, wenn ein Fest oder ein Ball ansteht, werden freiwillige Dekorationsteam aufgestellt, die dann dort alles planen können. Die Schülerbüros sind genau neben dem Lehrerzimmer und daneben ist das Klassenzimmer für Arithmatik. Wir befinden uns zur Zeit im bâtiment supplémentaire, dem Zusatzgebäude. Hier ist das Schulleiterbüro und die Bibliothek, die sich über zwei Etagen erstreckt. Vom Nebengebäude aus können Sie zu den effet de serre, den Gewächshäusern, sowie zu der Reit- und Sporthalle. Im Süden des Hauptgebäude, also gewissermaßen rechts daneben, ist das complexe résidentiel, das Wohngebäude. Dort sind die Wohnräume der Schulsprecher, der Gemeinderaum und die Schlafsäle der Jungen und der Mädchen." Mit einem strengen Blick musterte die Lehrerin die vier Jungs und fuhr dann fort.  
„Ihr Schulsachen haben Sie ja bereits. Sehr schön. Hier sind noch Ihre Stundenpläne."  
Sie reichte den Rumtreibern ein weiteres Blatt Pergament. Diese nahmen es entgegen und sahen ihn sich an.

Montag Dienstag Mittwoch Donnerstag Freitag  
8-8:55 Verwandlung Alte Runen/Muggelkunde Verteidigung Etikette Zaubertränke  
9-9:55 Verwandlung magische Geschöpfe/Arithmatik mG/Arith. - Zaubertränke  
10-10:55 Geschichte d. Z. - Zaubertränke Sport -  
11-11:55 Etikette Kräuterkunde Zaubertränke Sport Musik

11:55-13:05

13:05-14 Englisch Zauberkunst Geschichte d. Z. Verteidigung AR/MK  
14:05-15 Verteidigung - - Verteidigung Kräuterkunde  
15:05-16 Sport Musik Englisch Verwandlung Zauberkunst

22-22:55 Astronomie  
23-23:55 Astronomie

„ Sie werden vier Vormittags- und drei Nachmittagsstunden haben. Die Fächer finden im 55 plus 5-Takt stand. Das heißt, Sie haben 55 Minuten Unterricht und dann fünf Minuten 'Pause'. Sie können dabei die Klassenzimmer wechseln oder sich nochmal Ihre Notizen durchlesen. Bei einer Doppelstunde fließen diese fünf Minuten natürlich in den Unterricht ein. Außerdem sind die Nachmittagsstunden so gelegt, dass Sie genau um 16 Uhr enden. Sie haben fünf Freistunden in der Woche, das sind die Striche. Je nachdem, welches Fach Sie gewählt haben, haben Sie entweder Alte Runen oder Muggelkunde bzw. magische Geschöpfe oder Arithmatik.  
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie einige Fächer nicht kennen. Nun, in Beauxbaton achten wir sehr auf das richtige Auftreten der Schüler, auch in ihrem späteren Leben. Etikette ist ein Fach, dass dies unterstützt. Darin werden Sie grundlegende Benimmregeln lernen, wie Sie sich bei festlichen Veranstaltungen oder bei Tisch zu verhalten haben beispielsweise. Etikette ist ein Pflichtfach. Außerdem habe ich in Erfahrung gebracht, dass auf Hogwarts Sport in Form von Flugunterricht nur in der ersten Klasse belegt werden kann. Das ist hier anders. Sie werden drei Stunden haben, eine normale und zwei Reitstunden. Ja, Reitstunden, Mr Potter. Schließlich müssen unsere Schüler fit bleiben und zudem ist Reiten auch noch gut für die Körperhaltung. Um die gesellschaftliche Ausbildung abzurunden, werden Sie Musikunterricht haben. Sie werden ein Instrument spielen und beherrschen lernen. Bereits im alten römischen Reich waren diese Fächer, unter anderen, wichtiger Bestandteil der Ausbildung."  
Die Halbriesin stimmte sich durch ein Kopfnicken selbst zu und sah sich die vier Jungen genauer an. Sirius und James sahen sich geschockt an.  
„Ihnen wird bekannt sein, dass ich Sie nach Hause schicken kann, wenn Sie sich nicht an die Regeln halten. Und dass Sie dieses Jahr die Abschlussprüfungen, die Ihren ZAGs gleichkommen, mitschreiben müssen. Das ist zwar durchaus eine Belastung für Sie, ich bin mir aber sicher, dass es sich sehr positiv auf Sie auswirken kann und wird." Sie blickte jedem von Ihnen streng entgegen.  
„Das wäre auch schon alles. Mr. Lupin, dürfte ich nochmal mit Ihnen allein sprechen?"  
Remus,der so wie seine Freunde bereits aufgestanden war, nickte und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Wir warten draußen, Remus", murmelte Sirius.  
Als die drei Jungen die Tür geschlossen hatten, bat die Schulleiterin Remus, nochmal seinen Schulplan herauszuholen. Dann tippte sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Auf der Karte erschien ein gestrichelter Weg, der von der Schule in den Süden der Insel führte.  
„Professor Dumbledore hat mich natürlich über Ihr Problem informiert. In der Vollmondnacht werden Sie zuerst zu unserer Krankenschwester gehen. Sie wird Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel geben und Sie dann durch diesen Unterirdischen Gang hier her bringen." Sie tippte auf das Ende des neu eingezeichneten Tunnels. „Die gesamte Südseite der Insel besteht aus einer Unzahl an Klippen und Felsen. Und genau hier gibt es eine Höhle. Da die Brandung ziemlich laut werden kann, vor allem in der Nacht, sollte es keine Probleme mit eventuell neugierigen Schülern geben. Die Höhle ist ziemlich groß, ich bin mir sicher, dass es in diesem Bereich keine Probleme geben wird. Wir können Ihnen natürlich nicht die Schmerzen nehmen", fuhr sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme und einem traurigen Schleier in den Augen fort, „aber ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen verhältnismäßig gut ergehen wird."  
Remus nickte und besah sich den Weg.  
„Wo fängt der Tunnel an? Im Keller?"  
„Ja. Es gibt einen versteckten Eingang, sodass Ihnen keiner folgen kann."  
Remus nickte. Madame Maxime erhob sich und lächelte ihn leicht an. Remus erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Auf Wiedersehen und einen guten Abend Madame Maxime."  
„Ihnen auch, Mr. Lupin."

Remus trat durch die Tür und lächelte seine Freunde an.  
„Und? Was wollte Sie noch? Etwas wegen deinem pelzigen Problem?"  
„Ja. Nicht so wichtig."  
Sirius sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und wartete, bis Remus auf seufzte. „Sie hat nur schnell gesagt, wo ich dann hin kann. In so ne Höhle an der Südseite der Insel. Anscheinend sind dort ziemlich viele Felsen, deshalb könnte mich keiner aus Versehen finden."  
Die vier waren inzwischen wieder im Erdgeschoss am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und sahen sich ihre Karte an. „Ich glaube, wir müssen durch den Innenhof da..." Remus nickte nach links zu der Tür, hinter der der Innenhof und die grande halle waren,"... und dann durch einen kleinen Seitendurchgang. Und dann eigentlich nur noch laufen."  
Die vier Freunde liefen schweigend und sahen nach ein paar Minuten bereits ein flaches Gebäude mit gerade mal drei Stockwerken. In der Nachmittagssonne strahlte es in einem wunderschön sauberen Weiß. Die Rumtreiber machten die Tür auf und betraten einen Gemeinderaum, der etwa dreimal so groß war wie der von Gryffindor. Es gab zwei Kamine, allerdings nicht so rustikal wie der, den sie gewohnt waren. Davor standen Sessel und Sofas, die teuer und gemütlich zugleich aussahen. Weitere Sitzmöglichkeiten standen in Sitzgruppen herum. Die Wände schienen magisch zu schillern, wie ein Fisch im gab es eine Tür und links eine Wendeltreppe. Diese stiegen die vier Freunde hoch, um dann gleich im ersten Stock in einen Gang zu treten.  
Das Schlafstockwerk bestand aus einem Mittelgang, von dem aus kleine Gänge zu den Seiten weggingen. Durch die Gänge rechts konnte man zu den Schafzimmern der ersten drei Jahrgänge gehen, links zu den restlichen vier. Ein Jahrgang besaß zwei Schlafzimmer, die durch ein gemeinsames Bad verbunden waren. Die Schlafzimmer des sechsten und des siebten Jahrgangs waren größer als die anderen, ebenso ihre Badezimmer. Am hinteren Ende des Gangs befand sich außerdem ein riesiges Badezimmer mit einer Schwimmbad-ähnlichen Badewanne und einem Whirlpool.  
Die Rumtreiber gingen an Ende des Mittelganges nach links und betraten das erste Zimmer.  
Fasziniert blickten sie sich um.  
„Unglaublich!"


	5. blance roses

Hecktisch rannte Monique in ihrem Zimmer herum. _Wie kamen die Jungs nur mit so kleinen Schränke und so wenig Platz und Zeit aus?_ Monique sah nochmal in den gewaltigen Spiegel, der die gesamte Wand einnahm. Ihr Ballkleid war kurz und hatte mehrere Lagen aus Tüll. Um die Taille war ein rotes Samtband geschlungen, das perfekt zu ihren roten Haaren passte. Diese waren nach oben gesteckt, sodass trotzdem noch einige Locken verspielt runter hingen. Dazu trug sie einen roten Lippenstift und ganz dezent Kajal. Mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte Monique sich einmal um sich selbst. Sie sah einfach toll aus.  
Durch die Badezimmertür kamen Anabelle und Louise. Beide wirkten entspannt. Sie überprüften nochmal, ob alles saß, und liefen dann gemeinsam den Gang entlang, die Wendeltreppe hinunter und hinaus. Draußen ging die Sonne unter, weshalb der Himmel von roten, gelben und orangenen Farbstreifen durchzogen war. Vor den drei Freundinnen lief eine Gruppe von kleinen Viertklässlern, in deren weißen Kleidern sich die Farben des Himmels widerspiegelte. Da das Motto des Balls 'blance roses' war, waren weiße Kleider Pflicht. Leider war es dadurch sehr schwierig, in der Masse heraus zu stechen.  
Anabelles Kleid passte - genauso wie Moniques - zu ihren schwarzen, kurzen Haaren, die elegant zurückgesteckt waren; es war Trägerlos, lang und das gesamte Oberteil bestand aus schwarzen Pailletten, die nach unten hin ausliefen. Doch anstatt ihre Lippen zu betonen, hatte sie sich dezent smoky-eyes geschminkt.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die grande halle, die extra für den Ball umgewandelt worden war. Bereits Ende letzten Jahres war das Dekorationsteam voll damit beschäftigt gewesen, all das hier zu planen.  
Alles strahlte in weiß; die Hortensien sind weißen Rosen gewichen, die weißen Lilien verdoppelt worden und der Boden bestand aus einer Art Pulver, das in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen an winzige glitzernde Diamanten erinnerte. Selbst die Luft hatte etwas Magisches an sich.

Louise lächelte entspannt. Ihr bombastisches Kleid zog bereits jetzt einige Blicke auf sich. Es war Bodenlang und hatte keine Träger. Oben war es golden und das restliche Weiß schimmerte in einem Goldregen. Dazu trug sie eine goldene Kette, die schwer um ihren Hals lag. Das Weiß des Kleides und die goldenen Blickfänge betonten auf eine Art ihre dunkle Haut und ihre dunklen Haare, die lockig über ihren Rücken fast bis zur Taille fielen, dass sie zu strahlen schien. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl, dass die (Männer)Welt ihr zu Füßen lag.

_GESICHTET: L, die wie eine Löwin auf ihr Reich herab blickt. Eine Löwin hat nichts zu befürchten, oder? Schließlich traut sich niemand,ihr entgegen zu treten. Aber sei dir deines Amtes nicht zu sicher, meine Liebe. In diesen Mauern, selbst in diesem Saal, lauern Gefahren und Intrigen, denen nicht einmal du gewachsen bist._

Im selben Moment suchte Emilie verzweifelt nach ihren blauen Ohrringen. Dabei versuchte sie, ihr langes Kleid nicht zu beschmutzen. Es war Trägerlos und lang. Um die Taille gab es ein hellblaues Band und überall, aber besonders am Oberteil, waren silberne Ornamente eingestickt. Es sah wirklich wunderbar aus in Kombination mit ihren blonden Haaren, aber nicht zu kitschig, da ihre Augen braun statt blau waren. Die alten Ohrringe ihrer Mutter würden perfekt dazu passen, doch sie schienen verschwunden zu sein. Vor etwa einer viertel Stunde waren die Mädchen aus dem anderen Schlafzimmer – Louise, Anabelle und Monique – aufgebrochen. Chantal Ledoux, die ebenfalls in Emilies Zimmer schlief, war auch schon weg. In Badezimmer hantierte gerade Claire und Jeanne herum.  
Gerade, als Emilie aufgeben wollte, kamen die beiden wieder rein. Jeanne schmiss ihr dabei etwas zu, das sie auffing.  
„Die hast du glaube ich verloren."  
„Puh, vielen Dank. Ich hab sie schon überall gesucht." Dabei machte sie die Ohrringe rein, die mit ihrem Kleid um die Wette leuchteten. Jeanne lächelte ihr freundlich zu. Ihr Kleid war ganz anders. Es war zwar auch lang, wurde aber von einem goldenen Träger auf der linken Seite gehalten, hatte einen langen Schlitz auf der gleichen Seite und und einen goldenen Gürtel. Insgesamt hatte es etwas von einer griechischen Göttin. Ihre braune Wellen hat sie geglättet und zu einem komplizierten Kranz rund um den Kopf geflochten. Ihre grauen Augen strahlten durch den goldenen Lidstrich, der in einem sanften Schwung endete.  
„Aufgeregt?"  
„Nein. Nur die übliche Spannung, wie es wird. Vielleicht kriegt ich ja einen Tanz von einem der Neuen." Dabei zwinkerte sie Jeanne keck an. Die kicherte leise.  
„Das traue ich dir sogar zu. Aber jetzt beeil dich lieber."  
„Ja, bitte. Ich will so früh wie möglich da sein." Claire zog nochmal ihren Lippenstift nach und wand sich dann zur Tür. Jeanne und Emilie verdrehten die Augen. Claire war zwar ihre Freundin, aber manchmal benahm sie sich zu ihnen wie zu allen anderen; kühl und herrisch.  
„Ja, Mademoiselle. Darf es noch etwas anderes sein, Mademoiselle?" Dabei lachten Jeanne und Emilie weiter vor sich hin.  
Claire schnaufte kurz auf und fiel dann in das Lachen mit ein. „Sorry, war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur etwas gestresst."  
Emilie winkte ab. „Ach was, schon OK." Sie hakte sich bei Claire und Jeanne unter und zog sie zur Tür. „Und jetzt wird Party gemacht."

Kaum, dass Claire die grande halle betrat, richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. Claire, die das inzwischen gewöhnt war, blieb kurz stehen um sich bewundern zu lassen und ging dann mit ihren Freundinnen Richtung Buffet, wo die meisten sich aufhielten. Da das Motto auf weiße Kleider und Anzüge beschränkt war, fielen die wenigsten Jungen auf.  
Claire nahm sich ein kleines Stück Cupcake, das mit einer weißen Glasur überzogen war. Beim Essen sah sie sich um. Vorerst nichts besonderes. Wo waren die Engländer? Vielleicht noch nicht da?  
„Suchst du vielleicht mich?" Claires Augen blieben an einem braunblonden Jungen hängen.  
Pierre Gellet.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie gelangweilt. Sie kannte seine Masche, hatte sie oft genug beobachtet.  
Pierre lächelte sie charmant an.  
„Mich unterhalten."  
„Über was den?"  
„Dich. Mich. Die Austauschschüler." Sein Blick bekam etwas gefährliches. Konkurrenz war zwar spannend, aber lästig.  
„Was soll ich dir sagen? Sie sehen gut aus. Ich hab sie noch nicht gesprochen. Oder weißt du etwas?" Gespannt musterte sie seine tiefbraunen Augen. Doch er blieb leise und wechselte das Thema.  
„Wieso tanzen wir nicht eine Runde? Nur so zur Ablenkung."  
Wütend kniff Claire die Lippen zusammen. „Vergiss es."  
Sie drehte sich um und durchquerte den Raum. Pierre sah ihr nach. Auch sie würde noch nachgeben. Sie geben alle einmal nach. Da war er sich sicher.

„Du hast die leuchtendsten Haare, die ich je gesehen habe."  
Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen, es war gestimmt schon zehn Uhr. Monique zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust auf die Anmachspruche von irgendwelchen – teils betrunkenen – Typen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, aber es wollte ich einfach nicht...  
„Mein Name ist Sirius Black. Ich bin einer der Gastschüler."  
Ach ja...  
„Monique Chirac." Dabei zuckten ihre Mundwinkel ganz leicht. Fast schon zu einem Lächeln.  
„Monique. Das Mädchen, das in Flammen steht," dabei grinste er machomäßig.  
Jetzt musste Monique tatsächlich lachen.  
„Hat der Spruch jemals bei einem Mädchen funktioniert?"  
„Du würdest nicht glauben bei wie vielen. Willst du mit mir tanzen?"  
Monique lächelte ihn an. Er war eigentlich ganz OK.

_Doch was will er? Ein Lächeln, einen Kuss? Gib auf dich Acht, M. Auf den ersten Blick ist alles anders, als es wirklich ist._

Sirius legte eine Hand auf Moniques Schulterblatt und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Monique legte ihre freie Hand auf seine Schulter. Dann begannen sie mit einem Diskofox. Nach zwei Schrittfolgen drehte Sirius Monique und bewegte sich dann weiter mit ihr über die Tanzfläche. Leise hallten die Töne von "because the night" zu ihnen hinüber. Etwa zwanzig Paare tanzen neben ihnen, alle anderen standen am Rand, am Buffet oder draußen. Langsam gewöhnten sich die beiden an einander und wurden selbstsicherer. Sirius wirbelte die Rothaarige um ihre eigene Achse und schien mit ihr ihr über den Boden zu schweben.

Plötzlich wurde die Musik deutlich leiser, die Lichter wurden gedimmt und eine Person trat auf die Bühne.


	6. weiße Rosen

_Ein Ball ist wie ein Präsentierteller. Sehen und gesehen werden, das ist das oberste Gebot. Das Gesetz der Natur, ohne das man nicht überleben kann. Wer ist die Schönste heute Abend?_

„Meine Damen und Herren, Monsieur und Mademoiselle. Wie jedes Jahr findet auch dieses Jahr die Wahl der Ballkönigin statt. Eine Jury, also eine Auswahl von Schülern, hat in den letzten Stunden einige Kandidaten aufgestellt. Ich bitte nun Claire Bellier, Chantal Ledoux, Coline Boulanger und Louise Chevier auf die Bühne."  
In der gesamten grande halle brach Applaus aus. Die vier Mädchen betraten die Bühne.  
Chantal trug ein Vokohilakleid, trägerlos und mit zwei schmalen Glitzerstreifen unter der Brust und etwas unter der Taille. Ihre braunen Haare waren glatt und offen und ihre Mischmaschaugen glitzernden durch einen metallischen Lidschatten.  
Coline, die eine Stufe unter den anderen drei war, hatte ein klassisches Ballkleid an. Es war Trägerlos und hatte als Basiskleid eine Stoff- und eine Tüllschicht in weiß. Das Oberteil bestand aus dem gleichen Material wie die Kunstfalten des Rockes; pinker Satin. Außerdem hatte es links eine pinke Zierblume. Ihre rötlich braunen Haare waren zu einer ähnlichen Blume gesteckt.  
Louise strahlte durch die weiß-gold Mischung und Claire wirkte wie ein wunderschöner Schwan in ihrem Kleid.

Der Junge aus dem Organisationsteam lächelte selbstsicher zu den vier Mädchen hinüber.  
„Nun, es war nicht einfach, aber hier sind die vier Favoritinnen. Nach einigem Überlegen haben wir uns für eine Entschieden. Die Ballkönigin des Abends. Die Schönste unter den Mädchen.

Claire Bellier."

Tosender Applaus brannte auf und klingte noch Sekunden in den Ohren der Anwesenden nach. Claire trat nach vorne. Ihr gewinnendes Lächeln leuchtete und ihre Augen blitzten. Man sah ihr an, dass sie unglaublich glücklich war, es aber auch nicht anders erwartet hätte. Der Junge bekam eine Krone auf einem Kissen gereicht, die er feierlich nahm und Claire auf den Kopf setzte.  
Nach einer Minute des Applauses und der Glückwünsche wird die Musik wieder hoch gedreht und es wird wieder getanzt.

„Geht das immer so schnell?", flüsterte James.  
Remus neben ihm zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
James nahm das als Antwort hin und sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb an einem blonden Mädchen hängen. Er klopfte Remus auf die Schulter und schlängelte sich durch die Menge. Als er bei ihr war, sie war echt klein, strich er nochmal seinen weißen Anzug glatt. Links steckte eine hellblaue Blume.  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken um. Als sie ihn sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen kaum merklich. Sie waren von einen tiefen braun, dass alles auf zu saugen schien. Sie nickte schüchtern.  
James zog sie in seinen Arm und begann, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Ein klassischer Walzer.  
„Ich heiße übrigens James Potter."  
„Ich weiß, du bist einer der Gastschüler. Ich bin Emilie Manot."  
James grinste. Ja, auch hier waren sie bereits bekannt.  
„Sag mal, hast du einen Freund? Nicht, dass ich noch Ärger bekomme. Oder eher er."  
Emilie schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend war sie nicht sehr gesprächig. Einmal stolperte sie, doch James zog sie gerade noch rechtzeitig in seine Arme. Nach dem Lied zog James sie an den Rand der Tanzfläche und dann nach draußen. Er hasste tanzen, ein Lied war mehr als genug. Emilie schien das gleiche zu denken, denn sie protestierte nicht. Draußen blies eine warme Sommernachtsbrise. Einige schweigsame Sekunden standen sie da.  
„Habt ihr auf eurer Schule auch einen Ball?"  
„Nein." James sah ihr in die Augen. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, trotzdem hatten ihre Augen etwas an sich, was er oft gesehen hatte, etwas, dass er im Moment nicht benennen konnte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Schade."

Remus sah sich um. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden liebte er Tanzen, das Gefühl, wenn man sich ganz auf die Musik einließ und sich von und mit ihr wiegen ließ. Plötzlich tauchte eine Schwarzhaarige vor ihm auf.  
„Hey."  
Perplex blinzelte Remus. Grüne Augen musterten ihn, seine braunblonden Haare, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie begann zu grinsen. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, dass sie eine Antwort erwartete. „Hallo."  
„Ich heiße Anabelle und du bist einer der Gastschüler, nicht wahr?"  
Er nickte. „Remus."  
Wieder blieb es kurz still.  
„Ähm... willst du vielleicht tanzen?"  
„Wäre das nicht eigentlich mein Part gewesen?"  
„Du hast ja nicht gefragt."  
„Stimmt." Remus und Anabelle lachten. Dann zog Remus sie zu den anderen und fing an, sich mit ihr zu drehen.  
„Sag mal, geht die Wahl der Ballkönigin eigentlich immer so schnell? Bei uns würden die Schüler extra lang herum reden, schon allein, um die Lehrer zu ärgern."  
„Naja, dass ganze ist eher eine Formsache. Es steht von Vornherein fest, wer es ist. Glaub ja nicht, dass diese Fünftklässlerin eine Chance hatte, obwohl ihr Kleid echt gut aussah."  
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn.  
„Louise und Claire sind sozusagen die Königinnen der Schule. Es war klar, dass eine der beiden es werden würde."  
In dem Moment tanzte eben diese Ballkönigin in den Armen eines gutaussehenden Typen mit braunblonden Haaren an ihnen vorbei.  
„Pierre Gallet. Der Schulmacho. Oder besser gesagt Casanova." Verbesserte sie sich selbst.  
Remus nickte und fing an zu grinsen.  
„Nun, ich glaube, den Titel muss er gut festhalten. Mein Freund Sirius ist, zumindest was das angeht, auch nicht von schlechten Eltern."

Gegen zwei Uhr Nachts küsste Louise ihren Tanzpartner, Francois Maitre, zum Abschied und ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich in voller Garderobe aufs Bett. Anabelle lag bereits auf ihrem Bett und streckte sich und Monique war immer noch weg. Louise dachte an den Abend, wie außgerechnet Claire Ballkönigin wurde und wie sie Stunde um Stunde mit Francois getanzt und gelacht und getrunken hatte. Sie war noch nicht betrunken, aber sie spürte eine Wärme und Gelassenheit in sich, die nur vom Alkohol herrühren konnte. Anabelle in Nebenbett seufzte auf.  
„Ich hatte einen tollen Abend, und du?"  
„Ganz nett."  
„Mach dir nichts draus, sie hat bestimmt mit diesen Idioten gepennt."  
Anabelle drehte sich auf den Bauch. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Haare so struppelig wie eh und je. „ich habe mit Remus getanzt, du weißt schon, einem der Engländer. Es war echt toll", endete sie mit Zuckerstimme.  
„Ach was. Sollte ich da etwas wissen?" Kichernd hielt sich Louise die Hand vor den Mund, als ein Kissen auf sie zu kam. „Natürlich nicht!"  
„Natürlich was nicht?" Monique kam gerade zur Tür herein.  
„Unsere Anabelle hat mir einem der Engländer getanzt. Remus."  
„Uh... Erzähl mir alles!"  
„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen." Trotzig streckte Anabelle ihre Unterlippe nach vorne. „Und wo warst du bis jetzt?"  
Prompt lief Monique rot an. „Tanzen. Mit Sirius."


	7. der erste Tag

„Wir sind zu spät! Ich fasse es ja nicht!" Remus' ruderte mit seinen Armen und rannte ins Bad, aus dem er fünf Sekunden später wieder raus kam. Anstatt ebenfalls panisch aufzustehen, lagen die anderen drei Rumtreiber weiterhin in ihren Betten. James lag auf dem Rücken, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Peter schien gleich aus dem Bett zu fallen, so wie bereits seine Decke. Und Sirius lag auf dem Bauch, die Gliedmaßen in den seltsamsten Winkeln verrenkt und leise vor sich hin schnarchend. Remus schüttelte den wieder das selbe! Beim Anziehen fing er an die anderen aus ihren Betten zu schmeißen. Sirius schrie empört auf, doch Remus schmiss ihm einfach nur die neue Schuluniform zu. „Beschwer dich später. Wir haben verschlafen."  
Sirius stand auf, zog sich aus und dann das Wichtigste an. Doch anstatt sich einfach weiter anzuziehen, blickte er geschockt die Uniform in seiner Hand an.  
„Das zieh ich nicht an!"  
„Du musst das anziehen. Es ist Pflicht."  
„Na und? Noch nie was von Menschenrechten oder Ehre gehört? Oder von Tierquälerei? Das meinen die doch nicht ernst!?"  
James nickte angewidert. „Da hat Padfoot Recht. Das sieht ja grauenhaft aus." Dabei hielt er den blassblauen Stoff von sich weg, als wäre er etwas höchst Ekliges – eine Seuche oder Hausaufgaben vielleicht. Remus seufzte. _Jetzt fangen sie schon an, über Kleider zu diskutieren!_ „Ja ich weiß, mein Geschmack ist es auch nicht, aber im Moment haben wir weder die Zeit noch das Recht, darüber zu streiten. Wir. Sind. Immer. Noch. zu. Spät!"  
Sirius' Unterlippe schob sich vor. Dann zog er sich einfach ein schwarzes Hemd mit blauer Verzierungen auf der Brust und eine Stoffhose an. James nickte und zog sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelblaues, fast schwarzes, Hemd an. Peter schlüpfte gerade in seine Schuhe. Zumindest er hatte die Schuluniform an, auch wenn er James für seinen Widerstand bewundernd ansah.  
„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!"  
„Wir haben keine Zeit zu diskutieren, Remus, wir sind spät dran." Sirius grinste ihn an und ging bereits los. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. _Warum versuche ich es überhaupt noch?_

Dass sie diesmal das Frühstück ausfallen lassen mussten schien Sirius gar nicht zu gefallen. Während sie die Gänge entlang hetzen, nörgelte er über jede Kleinigkeit. Noch völlig außer Atem standen sie schließlich vor dem Klassenzimmer. Die Tür aus hellem, fast weißen Holz war bereits geschlossen und von drinnen hörte man die Stimme eines Mannes, dunkel und voluminös. Keuchend holten sie erstmal Luft und klopften dann an die Tür. Die Stimme erstarb und einen Moment später wurde die Tür aufgedrückt.  
Ein Mann etwa Anfang dreißig stand im Türrahmen. Seine mittelbraunen Haare waren leicht verwuschelt und seine braungrauen Augen blitzten auf als er die drei ansah. An der Lippe hatte er ein kleines Piercing, das man auf den ersten Blick kaum erkannte. Er war relativ groß und hatte eine sportliche Statur.  
„Tut uns Leid, wir haben verschlafen und den Weg nicht sofort gefunden." Erst, als sie bereits los gerannt waren, war ihnen eingefallen, dass sie ihre Taschen und Stundenpläne vergessen hatten.  
Der Lehrer nickte nur kurz, hob eine Augenbraue angesichts von Sirius' und James' Outfit und zeigte ihnen, dass sie sich setzen sollten. Sirius und James setzten sich in die vorletzte Reihe, am Tisch daneben ließen sich Remus und Peter nieder.  
Das Zimmer war relativ groß. Die Wände waren weiß und die Decke blau gestrichen und an den Deckenleisten konnten die Jungs kunstvolle Stuckverzierungen sehen. Es waren Blumen und Pflanzen, vor allem Weintrauben, abgebildet und in den Ecken sogar Menschen und Tiere. Die Tische waren aus einem hellbraunen Holz gefertigt. Das alles ließ den Raum noch größer und sehr offen wirken. _Ganz anders als die Zimmern in Hogwarts_ , schoss es Remus durch den Kopf.

Der Lehrer stellte sich wieder vor seine Klasse und räusperte sich. Alle wisperten und schauten verstohlen zu den vier Neuen hinüber.  
„Also, da unsere verehrten Gastschüler etwas später gekommen sind möchte ich mich nochmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Jerome Martin und ich bin ihr neuer Lehrer für Verwandlung. Da Ihre alte Lehrerin in den Ruhestand gegangen ist, hat Madame Maxime mich gebeten, den Posten zu übernehmen. Wie bereits gesagt fangen wir dieses Jahr an auf die französischen Zauberprüfungen, kurz FZP, hinzuarbeiten. Diese Prüfungen werden zwar schwer, aber nicht unmöglich werden. Sie beinhalten in Verwandlung einen schriftlichen und einen praktischen Teil, die beide am Ende des Jahres absolviert werden. Mit genügend Arbeit, Wille und Übung werden sie die Prüfungen antreten und bestimmt zahlreich bestehen.  
Die heutige Stunde dient der Wiederholung des letztjährigen Stoffes. Zuerst werden sie diese Schnecken verschwinden lassen und sobald sie das geschafft haben können sie sich an größeren Tieren versuchen." Dabei schwang er seinen Zauberstab und vor jeden Schüler erschien eine Schnecke mit Gehäuse. Ein Großteil der Mädchen fing überrascht und angewidert an zu schreien. Sirius verdreht genervt die Augen. Remus hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen und murmelte den passenden Zauberspruch. Gleich beim ersten Anlauf verschwand seine Schnecke und ließ einen zufriedenen Remus zurück. Auch James und Sirius schafften es relativ schnell, nur Peter hatte so seine Schwierigkeiten bis Remus ihm half. Da die vier Verwandlung in ihren ZAGs gehabt hatten und es auch auf gute Ergebnisse geschafft hatten, konnten sie relativ schnell zu den anspruchsvolleren Tieren übergehen. Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatten sie alles wiederholt, was im letzten Jahr und teilweise in den Jahren davor vorgekommen war und hatten einen Überblick über den neuen Stoffe bekommen.  
„Das war ja fast so schlimm, als hätte ich die ZAGs nochmal durchlebt", beschwerte sich Sirius.  
„Na komm, das war doch leicht. Nur, weil du Hunger hast..."  
„Ja, ich habe Hunger. Tut mir Leid. Aber ich brauche nun mal etwas im Magen wenn ich eineinhalb Schulstunden durchzaubern soll."  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und James klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon."

Auch in Geschichte der Zauberei begann die Lehrerin, eine Frau namens Bernadette Lavel, ihren Unterricht mit einem Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der FZP. Beim hin- und hergehen wippten ihre blonden Locken. Ihre runde Brille gab ihr ein sympathisches Aussehen, vor allem, da sie sehr klein war und eine hohe Stimme hatte. Dann fing sie an, über die Zauberwelt Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts zu sprechen. In Hogwarts war Geschichte ein Fach, das als Kopfkissen des tages genutzt wurde. Kaum jemand folgte dem eintönigen Unterricht von Binns und wenn mal jemand zuhörte, wollten immer alle dessen Notizen haben. Remus hörte generell zu, aber auch er hatte zeitweise einen Durchhänger.  
Madame Lavels Unterricht war auch nicht die Crème delà Crème. Trotzdem hörten alle, sogar die Rumtreiber, ihr zu. Madame Lavel war eine aufgeweckte Person, die immerzu herum lief und mit ihrer hohen, mädchenhaften Stimme die Gründe für die Einsetzung von Kobolden im Finanzwesen erklärte. Nach dem Unterricht hatten alle vier Rumtreiber das Gefühl, alles verstanden zu haben.

Coline Mirelli, eine blonde Frau mit braunem Haaransatz und schwarzen Augen, saß auf der Kante ihres Pultes und lächelte in die Klasse.  
„Etikette, müsst ihr wissen, ist kein Fach für Mädchen. Auch Jungen, oder vor allem diese, können hier viel lernen. Sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen zu wissen ist sehr wichtig und kann einem im späteren Leben helfen. Welches Mädchen möchte schon mit einem Rüpel zusammen sein? Und welcher Junge möchte ein Mädchen ausführen, das sich wie ein Junge bewegt?"  
Nach dieser beeindruckenden Einführung erklärte Madame Mirelli, in welche Teilaspekte sich ihr Fach aufteilen ließe und wie der Stoff des kommenden Jahres aussehen würde.

Bei Mittagessen stürzte sich Sirius auf eine Schüssel mit Hähnchenschenkeln. „Göttlich!", stöhnte er zufrieden und nahm sich noch eine Portion Bratkartoffeln.  
„Was haltet ihr von den Leuten?", fragte James in die Runde.  
„Ganz OK."  
„Diese Mirelli ist schon komisch. Ich meine, wie sollen wir eine Prüfung über das Thema Tischmanieren schreiben?" James schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich eine Portion französische Kartoffeln. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich auch etwas.  
„Sie werden schon wissen, was sie tun."  
Und gerade, als sie sich den Magen vollgeschlagen hatten und sich erheben wollten, kam Madame Maxime zu ihnen an den Tisch. Sie musterte mit einem kurzen, eisigen Blick die Klamotten von Sirius und James und seufzte. „Monsieur Black und Monsieur Potter, muss ich Sie schon an ihrem ersten Tag an die Regeln erinnern? Sie haben die Schuluniformen zu tragen, von ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde bis zu ihrer letzten. Also werden sie jetzt in ihre Zimmer gehen und sich umziehen."  
Sirius und James versuchten garnicht erst zu protestieren - der Blick Maximes jagte ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken - und standen sofort auf. Als sie in ihren Zimmern ankamen zogen sie sich die Schuluniformen an. „Die ist ja noch schlimmer als McGonagall", brummte James.  
„Du hast Recht. Sie hatte nicht diese französische Grausamkeit in den Augen."  
„Beeil dich, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Der Nachmittag verlief ähnlich wie der bisherige Unterricht. James und Sirius murrten vor sich hin und zupften immer wieder an ihren Klamotten, so als würde sie ihre Haut verätzen. Immerhin konnten sich die vier zurücklehnen in Englisch – schließlich kamen sie aus England und kannten sich mit der Grammatik bestens aus. Die Lehrerin Katherine Anderson, eine große Frau mit roten Haaren und einer blassen Haut, kam aus dem Norden Englands und schien total begeistert, Engländer in ihrer Klasse zu haben.  
In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie da erste Mal an diesem Tag Probleme. Anscheinend hatten die französischen Schüler die ungesagte Zauberei bereits kennen gelernt, sodass sie sie nur noch kurz ansprachen. Die Rumtreiber hingegen hatten es noch nie versucht. Als die Lehrerin, Dominique Dupont, das bemerkte, schüttelte sie missbilligend den Kopf, sodass ihre kirschroten Korkenzieherlocken durch die Luft wippten. Sie gab ihnen alte Bücher für die fünfte Klasse und zeigte ihnen, wo sie es nachschlagen könnten. Außerdem bot sie ihnen Übungsstunden an.  
Die letzte Stunde – Sport – kam ihnen sehr gelegen. Zuerst labberte sie der Lehrer, Clément Legrand, darüber voll, dass Sport ein perfekter Abschluss zum stressigen Tag sei und dazu eine tolle Ergänzung zum Etikettenunterricht. Dann ließ er sie Runden laufen, was Sirius und James bereits vom Quiddditchtraining kannten. In Hogwarts ließ sie ihr Teamleiter Jack Johnson öfters rennen, zur allgemeinen Fitness. Remus und vor allem Peter hingen eher hinten dran.

Am Ende des Tages lagen sie alle, voll geschlagen mit Grießbrei und Wackelpudding, auf ihren Betten und schliefen relativ schnell ein.


	8. Geheimnisse?

Mit einer geübten, fast schon angeborenen Handbewegung zog Claire den Lidstrich zu ende. Mit einem leichten Lächeln um die Lippen ging sie einen Schritt vom Spiegel weg und betrachtet sich zufrieden. Die blonden Haare hatte sie sich an den Seiten nach hinten frisiert und mit fast unsichtbaren Silberspangen befestigt. Die blaue Schuluniform betonte ihren Körper und passten farblich zu ihren Augen, die durch den silbernen Lidstrich nur noch mehr glänzten und strahlten. Mit einem Nicken nahm Claire ihre weiße Ledertasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
Als sie in der grande halle ankam ging sie direkt zu ihrem Stammtisch, an dem bereits ihre Freundinnen saßen und redeten. Claire setzte sich dazu und nahm sich ein Croissant. Emilie lächelte sie zur Begrüßung an. Jeanne trank noch einen Schluck Latte und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen. Claire erwiderte den Gruß und biss in ihr Croissant. Knusprig und noch warm. Wie immer wurde beim Frühstück nicht viel gesagt. Claire nahm sich noch Trauben und ein paar, bereits in kleine Würfel geschnittene Käsestücke und dachte an den kommenden Tag und was sie mit der Zeit auch sonst hätte anstellen können.  
Auf dem Weg zur ersten Stunde redete Claire mit Emilie über die Muggel in Frankreich. Jeanne war bereits auf dem Weg zu Alte Runen; erst in Arithmatik würden sie sich wieder treffen. Gerade diskutierten die zwei blonden Mädchen über Fernseher und wie praktisch es wäre, auch in Beauxbatons einen zu haben, als ihr Lehrer Monsieur Gabriel Nemours sich an ihnen vorbei drängelte und die Tür aufschloss. Dabei wehten seine aschblonden Haare hinter ihm her und hinterließen einen Geruch nach Flieder und Stoff. Als sich alle hingesetzt haben, lehnte er sich von vorne gegen sein Pult und begann die übliche Rede über die FZPs. Claire stützte ihren Kopf elegant auf eine Hand und beobachtete ihn. Und mal wieder fiel ihr auf, dass es doch noch Männer gab, bei denen fast kinnlange Haare gut aussahen. Als der Vortrag nach etwa zehn Minuten ein Ende fand mussten alle ihr Buch aufschlagen. Auf Seite zwölf gab es die Zeichnung eines Ottomotor. Sie sollten sich den zugehörigen Text durchlesen und dann den Aufbau und die Funktionsweise erklären. Während Emilie ihr Buch herausholte und anfing zu lesen, lehnte Claire sich nach hinten und seufzte.

„Was ist den los?" Zwischen Emilies Augenbrauen erschien eine kleine Sorgenfalte.  
„Ich möchte nicht hier sitzen und sowas lernen. Ich werde mich eh nie in sowas rein setzen."  
Emilie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen ihre Stuhllehne.  
„Ja, aber wenn du dich dieses eine Jahr noch anstrengst bist du es für immer los; möglicherweise auch noch mit einer guten Note. Und überleg' mal, was deine Mutter sagen würde, wenn du alles schweifen lassen würdest", wisperte sie leise.  
Claire nickte. Für sie kam es gar nicht in Frage, dass sie ihrer Mutter Schande machte. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen wenn sie daran dachte, wie enttäuscht ihre Mutter seien würde.  
Madame Bellier war eine sehr kühle Frau, die noch nie etwas für ihre Familie übrig hatte. Und genau deshalb war Claire so versessen darauf, alles perfekt zu machen. Sie wollte, dass ihre Mutter sie beachtete. Sie respektierte. Sie liebte.

Hallo meine lieben Beauxbatoner. Willkommen zurück im Alltag. Ich hoffe, ihr seit bereits mitten drin, den ich bin es. Nachdem S.B. und J.P. schon am ersten Tag ihren eigenen Kopf durchsetzen wollten, ist es relativ still geworden. Seit ihr vielleicht müde? Oder wollt ihr mich und alle anderen nur warten lassen? C. Und alle anderen der sechsten Klasse sitzen in Musik. Und ein kleiner Vogel zwitscherte mir, dass es spannende werden könnte...

Claires Augen, zu Schlitzen verengt, taxierten Louise. Die Latina lachte hell auf, als Pierre etwas anscheinend Lustiges sagte, und warf sich die Haare über die Schulter. Tief in ihr regte sich ein Groll. Sie war nicht in Pierre verliebt, oh nein. Eine Bellier verliebt sich nicht in so jemanden. Trotzdem würde sie Louise gerne die Augen auskratzen.

„Na du hast es ja nötig." Verächtlich verzog Claire den Mund. Pierre lachte kurz auf und trat dann so nah an sie ran, dass Claire seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Ein Geruch von Pfefferminz und einen teuren Aftershave wehten ihr entgegen. Am liebsten würde sie einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch das würde sie ihm nicht gönnen. „Was ist den los, meine Süße? Sag bloß, du bist eifersühtig..." „Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Claire mit kühler, beherrschter Stimme, „ich bin nur etwas verwundert darüber, dass du dich so leicht rumkriegen lässt." Pierre fixierte sie mit Schlitzaugen. „Erstaunlich, dass du dich so weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen traust. Nach allem, was war." Er drehte sich um und verschwand.  
Keiner von beiden bemerkte den Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang, dass um die Ecke sah.

Gerade reingekommen: Haben C. Und P. Ein gemeinsames Geheimnis? Eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit? Und in wie fern passt L. In diese schmackhafte Story? Nehmt eure Pradatasche in die Hand und lauft, denn ein eisiger Sturm zieht näher.

Am Abend saß Claire in einem Seidenbademantel auf ihrem Bett und lackierte sich die Nägel in einem fast durchsichtigen Weiß. Emilie und Jeanne saßen ebenfalls auf ihren Bett und lasen Modezeitschriften. Die Septemberausgabe der „sorcière" lag aufgeschlagen vor ihnen. Ein Bild, auf dem ein Model in einem kurzen schwarzen Blumenkleid mit durchsichtigen Ärmeln nach vorne lief, poste und wieder verschwand, blitzte immer wieder auf.

„Claire? Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem.", meinte Emilie mit hysterischer Stimme.  
„Was ist den?" Claire seufzte auf als würde alle Last der Welt auf ihren Schulter liegen.  
„Gossip Girl",war alles, was Emilie raus brachte.  
Claire zog ihr zPhone raus und tippte sich bis zum Blog vor. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Bild von Pierre und sich in Gang und den Kommentar sah. Zuerst war sie zutiefst geschockt und dann einfach nur wütend. Auf Pierre, auf denjenigen, der das Bild gemacht hatte und auf die Unbekannte, Gossip Girl. „Ich mach ihn fertig. Ich mach sie alle fertig", knurrte sie. Gerüchte waren gut, aber nicht solche.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Bist du dir sicher?" In Peters Stimme schwang Angst mit, doch James und Sirius ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
„Es ist jetzt nicht das Größte, aber zumindest wissen dann alle, dass wir nicht stillhalten werden." Sirius grinste sein Rumtreibergrinsen und streckte sich. „Außerdem sind die Ferien viel zu kurz gewesen." James lachte. Es klang wie das Röhren eines Hirsches, genauso wie Sirius' Lachen nach dem Bellen eines Hundes und Peters nach dem Piepsen einer Ratte klang.


	9. Klang- und Sanglos

Gespannt saßen die Rumtreiber an ihrem Tisch und rührten kaum etwas an. Nur Sirius biss von einem Apfel ab. Sie versuchten zwar, nicht allzu offensichtlich zum Lehrertisch zu starren, das war aber schwerer als gedacht. In Hogwarts kannten sie sich aus und wussten, wo die Küche war und hatten auch einen guten Draht zu den Hauselfen, doch hier wussten sie teilweise nicht mal, wo ihr nächster Unterricht stattfand. Sie hatten sich auf einen einfachen, aber effektiven Zauber geeinigt. Als alle Lehrer am Lehrertisch saßen, holten sie ihre Zauberstäbe raus. Schnell murmelten sie einen Spruch, den sie schon vor einem Jahr gelernt hatten, und schwiegen.  
Die Erwachsenen hoben ihr Weinglas und prosteten sich gegenseitig zu. Jeder nahm einen Schluck und begann dann, sich über das Essen her zu machen.  
Verwirrt runzelte Sirius die Stirn. „Warum passiert nichts?", wisperte er Remus zu.  
„Der Spruch braucht etwas, bis er wirkt."  
„Und wie lange?"  
„Ich... weiß es nicht", gab der Braunhaarige zu. Fassungslos schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und nahm sich noch einen Apfel.  
„Wenn das schief geht...", drohte James Remus.  
„... ist das nicht meine Schuld. Ich sage euch ständig, ihr sollt damit aufhören. Aber ihr..."  
„... aber wir leben unser Leben, ich weiß Remus. Mach dich etwas locker. Das wird schon." Sirius klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und sah nochmal nach vorne. Als bereits die ersten gingen, nahmen auch die Rumtreiber ihre Sachen und liefen zum Verteidigungsraum. Vor der Tür standen bereits ein paar Schüler, unter anderem eine Blondine mit ihren zwei Freundinnen. Alle anderen tuschelten leise und blickten immer wieder zu ihr hinüber. Die vier Jungs kümmerten sich weiter drum und lehnten sich an die Wand. Ein braunblonder Junge kam an ihnen vorbeigerauscht. Das blonde Mädchen, auffallend hübsch mit arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck, würdigte ihn keines Blickes, was nur noch mehr Getuschel auslöste. Der Junge lehnte sich lässig an die Wand neben der Tür und taxierte sie mit einem Blick, bei dem ein paar Mädchen tiefroten anliefen, obwohl sie gar nicht gemeint waren.  
Die Blondine sah ihn gleichgültig an und drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen um.

Gleichzeitig mit der Lehrerin Madame Dupont kamen drei weitere Mädchen. Ganz vorne eine dunkelhäutige Schönheit, die laut und mit voller Stimme lachte. Sie strahlte und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. Die Blondine streckte ihr Kinn noch weiter nach oben und schnaufte kurz. Dann schloss Madame Dupont die Tür auf.  
Sirius runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dauert mir viel zu lange."  
James nickte nur und meinte „vielleicht haben wir ja was falsch gemacht."  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das muss die Zeitverzögerung sein. Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauert." James nickte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten stöhnte Sirius laut auf und ließ seinen Kopf geräuschvoll auf den Tisch knallen. Sie konnten es kaum noch erwarten, doch ihr Streich ließ sich Zeit. Madame Dupont sah auf und stoppte in ihrem Vortrag über marionettenhafte Leichen, die sogenannten Inferi. Doch anstatt getadelt zu werden, kaum gar nichts über ihre Lippen. Sirius sah auf und ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen. James starrte sie ein Moment an und begann dann zu grinsen. Peter hüpfte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl herum und sogar Remus musste grinsen.  
„Ja bitte?" Sogar in James' Stimme hörte man den Stolz.  
Madame Dupont setzte nochmal an um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie sich gefälligst konzentrieren sollen, doch noch immer blieb Sie stumm. Panisch griff sie sich an die Kehle und ließ dabei ihr Buch fallen. Inzwischen starrten alle nach vorne, der Schlag des Buches klang laut und dumpf in der Stille. Die Lehrerin riss die Augen auf und wedelte mit den Armen in der Luft herum. Und genau an dieser Stelle brach es aus den Rumtreibern hervor; Wie ein Knall brachen sie in Gelächter aus, hielten sich den Bauch und holten schnappend Luft. Immer mehr Schüler stimmten ein, erst leise und dann immer offensichtlicher. Madame Dupont wurde wütend und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Die Lehrerin verließ den Raum, wahrscheinlich um zur Direktorin zu laufen, und die Klasse fing an zu jubeln. Die Rumtreiber stellten sich auf ihre Stühle und verneigten sich in alle Richtungen, ein fettes Grinsen in Gesicht und unbändigen Stolz in den Augen. Dann packten alle ihre Sachen und liefen auf den Gang.  
Auch andere Schüler waren bereits draußen und erzählten sich gegenseitig, was passiert war. Eine Gruppe Erstklässler redete aufgeregt herum und machten immer wieder das Gesicht und die Gesten ihres Lehrers nach. Plötzlich zeigte einer von ihnen auf die vier Freunde und rief etwas auf Französisch. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um. Erst wurde es still, bis einer, vielleicht ein Drittklässler von der Größe her, das Applaudieren anfing. Langsam stimmten alle ein und pfiffen ihnen zu. Die Rumtreiber klatschten sich ab und winkten ihren Fans zu.

_Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold. Ein altes Muggelsprichwort, dass ausgerechnet in einer Zaubererschule wahr wird. Manchmal ist die Stille ohrenbetäubender als alles, was man sagen könnte. Macht euch einen schönen Tag meine Lieben, denn auch ich werde vorerst schweigen, zumindest bis mir etwas Neues zu Ohren kommt. xoxo Gossip Girl_

Am Abend erhob Sirius sein Glas. Die Party war bereits im Gange, den jeder wollte den Hausaufgabenfreien Abend nutzen. Nur die ganz Kleinen und die, die so einen Streich für ansolut geschmacklos hielten, waren nicht anwesend. Er stand mit James, Remus und Peter an der Tür und winkte ein paar Mädchen, die kichernd zu ihnen rüber zeigten.  
"Meine lieben Rumtreiber, das war genial. Klein aber fein."  
James nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck Kürbissaft.  
"Das wird nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben", warnte Remus, wobei er trotzdem ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und wenn schon. Alles hat seinen Preis. Was dir der Spaß wert ist, ist das Entscheidende."


	10. Nachsitzen und ein alter neuer Spitzname

„Puh. Erste Woche geschafft." Sirius warf sich auf sein Bett und gähnte laut. Remus packte seine Schultasche aus und zog sich die blauen Klamotten aus. Quer über seine Brust verlief eine Narbe, von der rechten Schulter bis links zum Hüftknochen. Blassrosa sah man sie kaum auf seiner Haut.  
„Geschafft? Wir haben Nachsitzen! Jeden Abend des Wochenendes!"  
Sirius zuckte unbeeindruckt de Schultern. „Das war es mir wert."  
James grinste breit. „Stimmt. Die haben noch tagelang darüber geredet. Anscheinend haben die hier keine richtigen Spaßvögel."  
„Was für eine Schande."  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergesst nicht, dass wir wieder in einem ZAG-Jahr sind. Ich geh lernen, und ihr?"  
„Weißt du was? Ja, ich gehe mit." Sirius sprang mit entschlossen auf und warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter. Überrascht zog Remus eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte aber nichts.  
Als die beiden endlich in der Bücherei waren streckte sich Sirius auf einem der Sessel aus, während Remus sich die richtigen Bücher raus suchte. Der Braunhaarige beugte sich über sein Pergament.  
Inferi stand als Überschrift ganz oben. Doch schon nach dem ersten Absatz stupste Sirius seinen Freund an.  
„Was ist den?", seufzte Remus. Ihm war schon klar gewesen, dass da noch irgendetwas kommen würde.  
„Wie wärs, wenn wir uns am Wochenende etwas hier umsehen? Vielleicht ein paar Geheimgänge entdecken, am besten den Eingang zur Küche", drängte er, als er Remus' Gesicht sah. Der legte seine Feder weg und sah sich um ob auch keiner lauschte. Dann nickte er. „OK. Ich komme mit. Einer muss schließlich auf euch aufpassen. Aber erst", redete er weiter, als er Sirius' freudiges Gesicht sah, "erst machst du deine Hausaufgaben."  
Sirius verzog gespielt das Gesicht und schnappte sich dann seine Feder. „Abgemacht."

Als die beiden eine Stunde später wieder in ihren Zimmer aufkreuzten, kam James gerade aus dem Bad. Seine nassen Haare standen widerspenstig in alle Richtungen ab und tropften den Boden voll. Sirius grinste in die Runde. „Ab morgen sehen wir uns hier ein bisschen um!" James zog sich seine Jogginghose an und hielt einen Daumen hoch. „Klasse." Remus setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm sein Buch, das neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch lag. Sirius und James setzten sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und spielten Snape explodiert.

„Scheiße, das Nachsitzen!", rief Remus mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr.  
„Verdammt. Wie lange..."  
„Noch drei Minuten."  
Die vier zogen sich schnell etwas an und hasteten nach draußen. Fünf Minuten zu spät kamen sie am Strand an. Sie stützten sich mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln ab und holten keuchend Luft.  
„Ihr seit zu spät", hörten sie eine tiefe Stimme. Ein alter Mann, vielleicht Mitte sechzig, mit lichten grauen Haaren und einer blauen Uniform verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog beide buschigen Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Tut uns Leid... wir haben die Zeit vergessen."  
„Die Zeit zu der ihr da seien solltet ober die aktuelle Zeit?"  
„Hä?"  
„Ich will wissen ob ihr dumm oder einfach nur verträumt seit."  
„Öhm. Das Letztere. Die aktuelle Zeit."  
Der Mann nickte. Dann gab er ihnen je ein Gerät zum Müllaufsammeln und einen Eimer.  
„Ihr macht den Dreck weg, auf ehrliche und anstrengende Muggelart. Ohne Zauberei." Er streckte die Hand aus, in die die Vier ihre Zauberstäbe legten.  
„Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da und schaue, wie weit ihr seit."  
Als er weg war, schnaubte James und lehnte sich auf sein Werkzeug. „Auf Muggelart. Schön anstrengenden. Na super."  
Remus ging zum Wasser und warf ein Stück Pergament in seinen Eimer.  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne schwimmen gehen." Verträumt starrte Peter auf das klare Wasser.  
„Ich auch Kumpel, ich auch." erwiderte James wehmütig und sammelte ein Stück Hausaufgaben ein. „Das ist aus der zweiten Klasse. Man, waren das noch Zeiten."

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#  
„Gott, ist das kalt", bibberte Peter.  
„Mir erst. Du hast wenigstens noch eigene Polster."  
Peter lief rot und und stammelte etwas Unverständliches. Sirius strubbelte ihm durch die Haare. „Das war ein Kompliment."  
Peter, James, Sirius und Remus – gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt – standen vor Hagrids Hütte und rieben sich die Hände. Kleine Atemwolken stiegen auf und verschwanden in den zugeschneiten Baumwipfeln. Neben der Hütte waren Schneeberge aufgetürmt und verdeckten fast die gesamten Fenster. Eigentlich wollten sie Hagrid besuchen, doch der war nicht zu Hause. Sie kehrten um und hatten bereits den halben Weg hinter sich gebracht, als James etwas – oder jemanden – sah.  
„Schaut mal, wer da kommt. Snape." James nickte mit den Kinn zum Schloss hoch.  
Sirius grinste und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, genauso wie James. Peter machte nur große Augen und Remus sah nach unten. Er wollte sich da nicht einmischen. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht verärgern. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn verachteten und verstießen. Zum Glück wussten sie nicht, was er war. Das durfte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen.  
Schulter an Schulter liefen die beiden Schwarzhaarigen den Abhang hinauf, direkt auf Snape zu, der auf seine Füße schaute. Bei der Kälte war seine Nase knallrot geworden und er schniefte. Als sie nur noch ein paar Meter trennten, sah er nach oben. Genau in dem Moment traf ihn ein leichter Fluch, der ihn nach hinten fliegen ließ. Er versuchte auf zu stehen, doch alles unter seinen Füßen wurde zu Eis. Als er einsah, dass er so keine Chance hatte, robbte er zum Rand. Kaum hatte Snape wieder festen Grund unter den Füßen, rappelte er sich auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. James entwaffnete ihn und warf den Zauberstab in einen Schneehaufen. Sirius lachte und schleuderte Snape weiter weg. Der landete mit dem Gesicht direkt im Schnee. Als er sich hinauszog, schüttelte er den Kopf, sodass ein paar vom Schnee nasse Haarsträhnen an seiner Stirn klebten. Er machte den Mund auf, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen nieste er einmal laut und zog die Nase hoch.  
„Oh, ist dir kalt?" Sirius grinste und ließ etwa ein Dutzend Schneebälle in der Luft schweben. „Renn solang du noch kannst."  
Snape warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und hastete zu seinem Zauberstab. Auf halber Strecke wurde er vom ersten Schneeball getroffen, direkt an der Schläfe. Er ruderte etwas und konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten, als zwei weitere in jeweils am Kopf und an der Seite trafen. Er fiel hin und versuchte noch beim Aufstehen, weiter zu rennen. Als er seinen Zauberstab erreichte, drehte er sich um und bekam einen weiteren Schneeball direkt an die Stirn geklatscht. Sirius lachte laut los und James hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. Snape sprang auf und versuchte, zum Schloss zurück zu rennen. Dabei wich er so gut er konnte den Bällen aus, doch noch immer trafen ihn die meisten.  
„Ja, renn weg Snape! Du kleine Schlange!"  
„Schniefelus!", schrie James, als Snape gerade das Tor erreichte.

„Verdammt war das lustig.", grinste Sirius und sammelte weiter Müll auf. „Vor allem, als dich die Evans danach zusammen geschrien hat."  
James schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du wirst schon sehen. Eines Tages werden wir noch zusammen kommen."  
"Aber natürlich. All die Beleidigungen und die Ausraster zeugen geradezu von ihrer Liebe zu dir."  
"Du wirst schon sehen."

Nach einer Stunde kam der Hausmeister wieder und zeigte ihnen einen zweiten Strandabschnitt, den sie säubern sollten. Erst um zehn Uhr abends kamen sie wieder in ihre Zimmer. Als alle bereits in ihren Betten lagen, murmelte James im Dämmerschlaf „Und wir werden doch zusammen kommen."

...

So, ich finde, ich bin es euch schuldig euch 'vorzuwarnen'. Ich habe ehrlich versucht, ganz viel Gossip Girl reinzubringen, also ganz viel Gezicke und Gemotze, aber... ich bin einfach nicht wirklich intrigant. Ich hab jetzt die gesamte Story geplotten und es wird später auf jeden Fall noch richtig schön zickig. Aber im Moment konzentriere ich mich auf die Rumtreiber-seite. Die vier sind ja auch die Wichtigsten.


	11. Worte für einen Brief

Als James seinen ersten Brief schrieb, hatte er noch die Musik aus dem Musikunterricht im Kopf. Lauter Klarinetten, Querflöten und Geigen spukten darin herum. Doch anstatt ihn zu behindern verstärkten sie das Gefühl in ihm, das Gefühl, etwas unternehmen zu müssen, das Gefühl, Lily auf ihn aufmerksam machen zu müssen. Er starrte Das Blatt Pergament vor sich an und tauchte langsam die Feder in das Gläschen Tinte, das daneben stand. Dann fing er an zu schreiben.

_Meine Liebe_

„Nein...", murmelte James, knüllte das Blatt zusammen und warf es in den Mülleimer.

_Lily,_

_Ich weiß, du hasst mich abgrundtief_

„Willst du, dass sie dich mag, oder willst du einen Selbstmordmotivationsbrief schreiben?", fragte er sich selber laut und knüllte das nächste Blatt zusammen.

_Lily_

„Das fängt ja schon mal gut an...", meinte er betont optimistisch zu sich selbst.

„Was machst du den da?"

Mit einem spitzen Schrei fiel James vom Stuhl. Sirius fing sofort an zu lachen und schnappte sich den Brief.

„He! Das ist meins!"

„Was mein ist, ist auch dein, oder? Also, was haben wie den da? Lily? Du willst doch nicht..."

„Doch, ich werde ihr einen Brief schreiben. Weil ich sie liebe und sie das nicht einsehen will."

„Also ich finde das süß", meldete sich Peter zu Wort. Remus nickte und nahm den Brief in die Hand. Dann sah er James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Lily? Weiter bist du noch nicht gekommen?"

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich kann das nicht so gut."

„Prongs du kannst das GAR NICHT. Lass das mal lieber Moony machen. Der weiß, wie sowas geht."

„Mich? Was hab ich den damit zu tun? James liebt Lily, und nicht ich", versuchte er sich da raus zu winden.

„Willst du ihn das wirklich selber machen lassen?"

Empört schlug James Sirius gegen den Oberarm. Remus überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann nickte er und setzte sich auf seine blaue Bettwäsche.

„Ok, lasst mich mal überlegen.

_Lily,_

_da ich gerne mal mit dir ausgehen würde, wir uns aber immer Streiten, wenn wir mit einander reden, möchte ich es dieses Jahr mit Briefen versuchen. Vielleicht kommen wir auf Distanz vorerst besser klar. Wenn du hier bei mir seien würdest, mit dem blauen Meer und dem wolkenlosen Himmel, würdest ..._"

„Das geht nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie würde merken, dass das nicht von mir kommt. Es klingt zu sehr nach... Remus."

„Du meinst zu schlau", konterte Remus mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. James warf ein Kissen nach ihm, das direkt ins Gesicht traf.

„OK, wie wärs damit:

_Lily,_

_du bist mir wirklich wichtig. Da ich dir das jetzt nicht mehr sagen kann, schreibe ich es dir. _

_Du bist die schönste Frau auf der Welt für mich und das wird auch immer so bleiben. Verzeih mir, dass ich bis jetzt immer so ein.._"

„Pass auch, was du jetzt sagst!"

„_Immer so ein_ Zitat Lily _überheblicher arroganter Idiot_ Zitt Ende _war. Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich wieder in Großbritannien bin, werde ich ein anderer Mensch sein._

_Ich hoffe, du denkst an mich._

_James "_

James schrieb mit zwischen den Zähnen eingeklemmter Zunge alles Wort für Wort so auf, wie Remus es diktiert hat. Als er fertig war, hielt er den Brief zufrieden vor sich her. Als er ihn in einen Briefumschlag steckte und versiegelte, schien er vor Freude von innen heraus zu leuchten. Und nachdem er ihn abgeschickt hatte, hüpfte er von Bett zu Bett. Remus lachte laut auf, als er auf ihn zu kam und ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste.

„Du bist der Größte! Danke danke danke!"

„Komm runter du Freak", lachte Sirius und hielt sich vor Bauchschmerzen den Bauch.

Anabelle zupfte sich ihre schwarzen Haare zurecht, bevor sie wieder in ihre Zimmer ging. Louise und Monique redeten über die Quidditchspieler der fünften Klasse, die am Nachmittag einen peinlichen Versuch gestartet haben, sich an sie ran zu machen. Louise lachte gerade lauthals darüber, dass der eine total gestammelt hatte. Anabelle nahm ihre Schultasche und ließ ihn neben Louise aufs Bett fallen.

„Na los, wir müssen zu Astronomie. Ich will nicht verschwitzt oben auf dem Turm ankommen."

„Ach An, sei doch nicht so. Wir haben gerade so viel Spaß", schmollte Monique. Anabelle schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte mit der Schultasche herum. Die beiden erbarmten sich schließlich und kamen mit.

Oben auf dem Astronomieturm standen etwa 20 Schulteleskope. Der Lehrer hatte eine Tafel mit dem Oriongürtel aufgestellt, dessen einzelne Sterne beschriften waren. Als der Unterricht um 22 Uhr begann, erklärte er, wie genau es zu der Namensgebung gekommen ist. Anabelle schrieb mit und hörte aufmerksam zu. Astronomie war ihr Lieblingsfach. Am liebsten würde sie Astronomielehrerin werden, doch ihre Mutter bestand stur darauf, dass sie Anwältin oder Heilerin werden soll. Bei diesem Gedanken zerquetschte Anabelle ihre Feder fast.

Als sie schließlich den Oriongürtel alleine finden sollten, musste sie ihren Freundinnen helfen. Wie immer hatten die beiden nicht zu gehört und wussten nun gar nicht, was sie eigentlich machen sollten. Plötzlich hörte sie die Stimmen von zwei Mädchen, einer Brünette und einer mit verwaschenen blonden Haaren.

„Ich hab gehört, Louise soll was mit Pierre haben."

„Ich auch. Angeblich soll sie sogar schwanger von ihm sein."

„Nein!" Die Blondinne holte zischend Luft und starrte ihre Freundin vom offenem Mund an. Die nickte nur und wendete sich wieder ihrem Teleskop zu.

Anabelle sah zu den beiden hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Louise ihr und Monique sowas nicht erzählen würde. Ihr Blick huschte zu Louise und im Besonderem zu ihrem Bauch. Doch der war genauso flach wie immer. Anabelle schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. So ein Schwachsinn!

Am nächsten Morgen gingen die vier Rumtreiber gerade nach unten, um durch den Gemeindesaal zur grande halle zu kommen, als sie einen Aushang sahen. Ein paar ältere Schüler drängten sich bereits darum. Die vier schoben sich bis nach vorne durch. Auf einem Plakat wurde angekündigt, dass die Auswahl der Quidditchspieler am nächsten Wochenende angesetzt war. James grinste sofort fröhlich. Diese Chance würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen!

Am Tisch stieß er Remus in die Seite. „Wie genau werden hier die Teams aufgestellt?"

„Mh.. ich glaube, dass geht nach Jahrgängen. Von der vierten bis zur siebten Klasse kannst du in das jeweilige Team rein, wenn du gut genug dafür bist. Davor nicht, egal wie gut du bist. Dafür dürfen hier die Schüler aber schon seit der ersten Klasse Besen haben. Nicht, dass euch das aufgehalten hätte", ergänzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius, der unauffällig in seine Müslischüssel grinste.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir uns mal das Feld etwas genauer ansehen?", fragte James.

Die anderen drei nickten und waren sich einig, dass sie nach dem Unterricht runter zum Quidditchfeld gehen würden.

In der zweiten Stunde waren die Freunde getrennt; Remus ging Richtung Arithmatik, James, Sirius und Peter zu magische Geschöpfe. Im Gegensatz zum Unterricht in Hogwarts war das Fach hier eher theoretisch belastet. Als James sich die Reihen der Schülerinnen und Schüler ansah, konnte er sie sich auch nicht bei der Arbeit mit Tieren vorstellen. Einen Bowtruckle sehen und skizzieren? Einen Knallrümpfigen füttern? Hier unmöglich. James saß in der letzten Bankreihe und ließ das Gerede über sich ergehen. In Hogwarts waren sie in diesem Fach bereits um einiges weiter, vor allem hatten sie zahlreiche praktische Erfahrungen mit den Wesen. James stützte sich auf einer Hand ab und verfiel in einen leichte Tagtraum über Lily, in dem sie zusammen ein Picknick machten. Bis plötzlich ein dickes, in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch vor ihm auf den Tisch knallte. James zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und sah in das Gesicht von Madame Benoit. Ihre grauen Augen sahen ihn wütend an und ihre Lippen waren so stark zusammengepresst, dass sie weiß wurden.

„Wenn Ihnen mein Unterricht nicht zusagt, Mr. Potter, dann können Sie ihn gerne verlassen, aber sitzen Sie gefälligst nicht da wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln."

„Was? Nein, ich … habe mir ausgemalt, wie es wäre, einen Bowtruckle life und in Farbe zu erleben. Madame", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Remus wild den Kopf schütteln, doch er konnte ihn nicht verstehen.

„Sie schreiben wir einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz darüber, warum man sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren sollte. Wir sind bereits bei den Nifflern , Mr. Potter." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stellte sich wieder hinter ihr Pult. James saß still auf seinem Platz; jetzt hätte er sowieso nichts mehr zu seiner Verteidigung sagen können.

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Und ich dachte, Frankreich wird schön ruhig", maulte Sirius, während sie sich dem Klassenzimmer näherten. Drinnen saß Remus bereits auf seinem Platz und wartete auf seine Freunde. Im Kopf ging er die Anweisungen für den Amortentia durch. Der Lehrer, Chevallier, hatte den Trank begeistert angekündigt. Als auch endlich die anderen drei Rumtreiber da waren, fing die Gruppe an. Remus schürte seinen Kessel und schnibbelte Zutaten klein, bis der Kessel endlich heiß genug war. Dann warf er einen Teil seiner Wurzeln rein, rührte dreizig Mal im Uhrzeigersinn, zwei Mal dagegen und warf seine gesamten, frisch gezupften Lilienblätter rein. Links von sich konnte er James beim Anblick der Blumen seufzen hören.

„Sie erinnern mich an Lily", schwärmte er.

„Ich glaub, Prongs, du hast ein bisschen zu nah am Liebestrank gestanden. Der vernebelt dir schon dein Gehirn", ärgerte Sirius ihn. James sah ihn nur finster an und warf eine Hand voll der Blätter in seinen Kessel.

Am Ende hatte Remus es hingekriegt, einen halbwegs guten Trank herzustellen. Er hatte zwar nicht die gewünschte Farbe, allerdings war der Duft charakteristisch; er roch für jeden anders, je nachdem, was ihn anzog. Remus durchfuhr ein warmes Gefühl; er roch Wald, kühle Nachtluft, schwarzen Tee, Lakritze und alte Bücher. Er verkorkste ein kleines bisschen, beschriftete das Reagenzglas und brachte es nach vorne. Dann füllte er noch etwas in eine winzig kleine Phiole ab. Die Gelegenheit hatte man nicht oft.

Nach der Mittagspause hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei, natürlich mit Schwerpunkt Frankreich. Die Muggel nannten es „Französische Revolution", doch in der Zaubererwelt waren die Ereignisse dieser Zeit als „Große Trennung" bekannt. Der „Sonnenkönig" war ein Zauberer gewesen, doch trotzdem war ein großer Teil der magischen Bevölkerung unzufrieden gewesen zu dieser Zeit. Er hatte sich eher um die Muggel als um die Zauberer gesorgt, hatte ihre Existenz gefährdet und dafür die gerechte Strafe erhalten. Viele hundert Zauberer und Hexen waren an der Revolution beteiligt gewesen. Nicht zuletzt ein Zauberer hatte den Monarchen letztendlich geköpft. Danach sind die beiden Welten – die der Muggel und die magische – eindeutig getrennt geworden. Daher der Name.

Nach einer kurzen Freistunde, in der Remus die Arithmatikhausaufgaben machte, James gegen Sirius im Zauberschach gewann und Peter über magische Geschöpfe brütete, gingen sie gemeinsam zu Englisch. Wie jedes Mal saßen sie gelangweilt drin, meldeten sich aber bei jeder Gelegenheit. Englisch konnten sie schließlich als Notendurchschnittsverbesserung benutzten.

Das französische Quidditchfeld war vom Grundbau – natürlich – genauso wie jedes andere. Aber im Gegensatz zum Feld in Hogwarts, war dieses hier weiß gestrichen und mit einem Schulwappen in jeder Kabine versehen. Der Rasen war perfekt gepflegt und die Ringe blitzblank. Mit einem Accio ließ James seinen Besen herbeifliegen. Auch Sirius rief seinen Besen auf. Sirius war zwar kein festes Teammitglied, trotzdem ersetzte er bereits ein paar mal Spieler, die von Slytherins verletzt worden sind. James hingegen war der Sucher der Gryffindormannschaft, und ein begabter dazu. Der Kapitän Jack Johnson brach fast in Tränen aus, als er ihn das erste Mal spielen sah. Er war sowas wie ein Star auf ihrer Schule, mal ganz abgesehen von dem Ruhm, den man als Rumtreiber nunmal hat. Peter und Remus verzogen sich auf die Zuschauertribünen, während die beiden sich etwas aufwärmten. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig Bälle zu und versuchten dabei, immer weiter von einander entfernt zu sein. Dann begannen sie mit Taktiken, die ihnen Jack gezeigt hatte. Eine Stunde spielten sie zu zweit, während die beiden anderen unten saßen. Als sie wieder auf den Boden zurückkamen, waren sie verschwitzt und völlig außer Atem.

Erst, als sie sich geduscht hatten, gingen die Rumtreiber wieder Richtung Schloss.


	12. Quidditch

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das geht", gab Laurent zu bedenken. Laurent Desens, ein schwarzer, breitschultriger Sechstklässler mit schwarzes Rastalocken und einem Piercing in der linken Augenbraue, kaute unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Vor ihm stand James in der Quidditchuniform von Beauxbatons und hielt seinen Besen in der Hand. An diesem Samstag war er besonders früh aufgestanden, um an der Quidditchauswahl teilzunehmen. Laurent tippte sich gegen sein Kinn und lies den Blick schweifen. Er wusste nicht, ob der Gastschüler ins Team durfte, schließlich war er kein richtiger Schüler der Schule. Laurent selbst war der Hüter der Mannschaft und der Kapitän.  
„Ich bin wirklich gut. In Hogwarts bin ich als Jäger in der Schulmannschaft."  
„OK, machen wir es so: Du machst bei der Auswahl mit und wenn du gut genug bist, rede ich mit der Schulleiterin."  
James nickte und stellte sich in die Reihe von Sechstklässlern, die sich ebenfalls als Jäger bewerben wollten. Laurent stellte sich vor sie hin und räusperte sich laut. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche. Laurent war schon letztes Jahr der Kapitän gewesen und auch dieses Jahr stellte er die Mannschaft zusammen.  
„OK Leute. Wie auch schon letztes Jahr verlange ich von euch die Bereitschaft, alles für das Team zu geben. Wir sind eine große Familie, also benehmen wir uns auch so, verstanden?" Alle stimmten murmelnd zu. „Zuerst fangen wir mit den Treibern an. Nur zwei von euch vier können es werden, also strengt euch an. Alle, die nicht als Treiber da sind, setzten sich auf die Tribüne."  
Zusammen mit den anderen drehte sich James um und ging die paar Stufen hoch bis zu den Sitzbänken. Dort setzte er sich zu den fünf Schülern, die ebenfalls als Jäger da waren. Zwei Mädchen und drei musterte sie; Die Mädchen waren wirklich hübsch – eine Blondine und eine Schwarzhaarige – und unterhielten sich leise. Die Jungs schienen miteinander befreundet zu sein, allerdings sahen sie sich die Auswahl an. Auch James sah runter aufs Feld, wo Laurent gerade die Klatscher frei ließ.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laurent gab jeden der vier Jungs einen Holzschläger. Sie nahmen sie, stiegen auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Als sie einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebten, nahm Laurent die zwei Klatscher unter die Arme und sah zu den Vieren hoch.  
„OK, ihr müsst euch eigentlich nur gegenseitig abschießen. Dabei will ich keine Fouls sehen, verstanden? Keine Verletzten, keine Blockierungen, keine faulen Dinge. Wenn ich pfeife, kommt ihr wieder runter." Dann ließ Laurent die zwei Klatscher los.

Ein braunhaariger großer Typ flog sofort einem der beiden hinterher und lenkte ihn mit einem Schlag zu einem blonden Jungen. Der holte aus und erwischte fast einen Schwarzhaarigen, der schon seit der vierten Klasse Treiber war. Ein kleiner Junge, der von der Statur her eher ein Sucher seien könnte, schlug sich überraschend gut. Er hatte Kraft in den Armen und eine gute Zielgenauigkeit. Laurent merkte ihn sich vor. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten pfiff er laut und deutlich und wartete, bis die vier wieder auf dem Boden standen. Dann bedankte er sich bei ihnen und schickte sie zu den anderen zurück. In seinem Kopf bildete sich eine Liste, in der Pro und Contra eines jeden Spielers aufgelistet wurden. Als nächstes rief er die Jäger. Eigentlich bräuchte er noch einen Sucher, diese Auswahl machte er aber lieber abgesondert. Bis der Schnatz gefangen war, konnte eine lange Zeit vergehen. Dafür hatte er heute keine Zeit. Da das Mädchen, das den Posten die letzten zwei Jahre belegt hatte, eine schwere Muskel- und Knochenverletzung hat, musste jemand neues kommen. Leider war die Position zu schwer, als dass sich allzu viele dafür melden würden. Bedauernd sah Laurent zu dem kleinen Treiber; er würde sich perfekt eignen.

Zwei Mädchen, drei Jungs und der Gastschüler aus England stellten sich vor ihm auf. Letzteres hatte eine besonders entschlossene und selbstsichere Mine. Laurent war sich sicher, dass er ein guter Spieler war, allerdings waren dass die anderen fünf auch. Ein Mädchen – Ines – und zwei Jungs – Gabriel und Noah – waren bereits die letzten zwei Jahre im Team und sich anscheinend relativ sicher, dass sich das nicht ändern würde. Laurent hoffte, dass sie es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen würden. Sowas ging nie gut.  
„OK, wie auch schon bei den Treibern werdet ihr einfach spielen. Ich werde als Hüter mitmachen. Ihr versucht, Tore zu erzielen. Da ihr genau sechs seit, gibt es zwei Teams. Ines, Noah und James gegen Chantal, Francois und Gabriel."  
Die zwei Teams stellten sich zusammen und warteten, bis Laurent den Quaffel frei ließ, sich mitsamt seinem Besen vom Boden abstieß und auf eine Seite des Feldes flog. Dann setzten sie sich selbst auf ihre Besen und jagten dem Quaffel nach.  
Ines, die Jägerin des bisherigen Teams, machte dabei eine gute Figur. Sie war schnell, konnte den Quaffel aber auch abgeben. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Gabriel, der seine Teampartner nach Strich und Faden ignorierte und versuchte, das ganze im Alleingang zu bewältigen. Chantal nahm ihm jedoch geschickt den Ball ab und erzielte fast ein Tor, wenn Laurent ihn nicht gehalten hätte. Den Quaffel warf er danach in die Luft, sodass Noah ihn sich holen konnte. Schwungvoll flog er einem Schlenker, dann warf er auf den linken Ring und schaffte ein Tor. James schaffte ebenfalls ein Tor, indem er links antäuschte und stattdessen nach rechts schoss. Auch Francois machte keinen Hehl draus, dass er den Sport beherrschte, und demonstrierte das durch eine Rolle und einem anschließenden Tor.  
Erst nach einer halben Stunde gab Laurent sich zufrieden. Er schickte die sechs Spieler auf die Tribüne und befestigte die Bälle wieder im Ballkoffer.  
„OK, danke, dass ihr alle da wart. Ich werde euch spätestens morgen Bescheid geben, wer im Team ist. Viel Spaß noch." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich, nahm den Ballkoffer und verschwand in der Umkleide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Laurent Desens." Francois stand in der Tür der Umkleide und musterte den Kapitän des Quidditchteams der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe. Der Schwarze drehte sich überrascht um und sah ihn an. Francois hatte inzwischen seine Quidditchsachen gegen seinen üblichen schicken Anzug getauscht.  
„Was gibt es?"  
„Muss anstrengend sein, so als Kapitän. Keine leichte Aufgabe."  
Laurent runzelte die Stirn und nickte. Francois kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu.  
„Bestimmt ist das unglaublich zeitaufwendig. All die Entscheidungen, die Taktiken, die man sich überlegen muss. Und noch nicht mal eine Entschädigung."  
Francois legte Laurent die Hand auf die Schulter und holte etwas aus seinem Jackett. Er schob es unauffällig in Laurent Hand und flüsterte in sein Ohr „Ich bin mir sicher, das erleichtert dir die Sache."  
Dann verschwand er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen oder etwas zu sagen.  
Erst, als er weg war, sah Laurent in seine Hand. Ein brauner Ledersack lag darin. Beim Aufmachen klimperten etwa fünfzig Galleonen. Laurent sah zu Tür, ob ihn dort jemand beobachtet. In einem ersten Impuls wollte er es zurückgeben. Es von sich schieben und ehrlich sein. Doch als seine Hand so auf die Türklinge lag, hielt ihn eine innere Macht zurück. Er besah sich nochmal den Beutel. Genau zwanzig Galleonen. Obwohl in ihm drin noch immer ein Kampf tobte, steckte er den Lederbeutel ein und verschwand mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Umkleide.

„Und? Wie lief es?", fragte Remus und trank noch einen Schluck Kamilletee.  
James setzte sich neben ihn und nahm sich eine Portion Kartoffelbrei. Wie immer beim Mittagessen war es relativ voll und laut, da aber Samstag war schliefen einige noch.  
„Es war super. Der Kapitän, Laurent oder so ähnlich, weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt ins Team darf. Ich bin ja nur Gastschüler und so. Aber ich war eigentlich ganz gut würde ich sagen." James nickte selbstzufrieden und aß seinen Kartoffelbrei mit einem Hühnchenschenkel. Gerade, als er rein biss, kamen Sirius und Peter durch die Tür und steuerten direkt auf ihren Tisch zu. Sirius hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und anscheinend ziemlich schlechte Laune. Er ließ sich auf die Bank fallen, nahm sich ein Roastbeaf und Kartoffeln und spießte seine Gabel hinein. Remus runzelte die Stirn und legte seinen Tee weg.  
„Padfoot? Alles OK?", fragte James.  
Sirius knallte seine Gabel hin und starrte James aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Ja, alles bestens. Merkt man das den nicht?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Peter neben ihm begutachtete seine Kartoffeln und gab keinen Mucks von sich.  
„Was ist den los?"  
„Nichts. Unser Wormtrail hatte nur das Bedürfnis, heute besonders laut aufzustehen", bedauerte Sirius und warf Peter einen giftigen Blick zu. Der zuckte zusammen und lief rot an.  
„Ich bin beim Aufstehen hingefallen. Ich hab mich in der Decke verwickelt", gab er kleinlaut zu. James verdrehte die Augen; Sirius war sogar im Vergleich zu ihm ein Langschläfer. Und wenn er da mal aufgeweckt wurde, konnte das schon mal ins Auge gehen.  
„Sirius, es gibt Mittagessen. Das entschädigt doch alles, oder?", versuchte Remus zu schlichten. Sirius schnaubte, gab aber Ruhe und als sie aufstanden, stieß er Peter wieder freundschaftlich in die Seite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Es klopfte leise an die Tür. Madame Maxime hob ihren Kopf und rief „Ja bitte?"  
Ein Sechstklässler kam herein, schwarz und breit gebaut. Soweit Madame Maxime sich erinnerte, war er im Quidditchteam, wenn nicht sogar der Kapitän. Madame Maxime bot ihm den Stuhl an und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch.  
„Guten Tag, Madame Maxime."  
„Was kann isch für Sie tun?"  
„Nun, einer der Austauschschüler kam heute zum Probetraining für die Quidditchmannschaft. Er hat recht gut gespielt, daher würde ich ihn gerne ins Team aufnehmen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob da geht. Daher möchte ich Sie fragen, ob es eine Regel gibt, die das verbietet."  
Madame Maxime runzelte die Stirn.  
„Tut mir Leid, isch weiß nischt, ob das geht."  
Sie stand auf und ging auf eine Bücherwand zu. Dort holte sie ein dickes, in rotes Leder gebundenes Buch heraus. Sie schlug es in etwa in der Mitte auf und überflog sie Seiten. Nach etwa vier Minuten tippte sie mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle. „'ier steht, dass jeglicher Schüler oder jegliche Schülerin, der oder die den Unterrischt von Beauxbatons besuscht, auch an den Aktivitäten teil'aben kann."  
Der Schüler nickte und stand auf. „Vielen Dank, Madame Maxime. Dann werde ich ihn spielen lassen. Noch einen guten Tag." Er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder. Madame Maxime stellte das Buch zurück und setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch.


	13. Auswahl

Sonntag Nachmittag versammelten sich alle Schüler der sechsten Klasse, die bei dem Testspiel dabei waren. Sirius, Peter und Remus setzten sich in die Nähe der Gruppe, sodass sie alles mithören konnten. Laurent stellte sich vor die Gruppe und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Als es endlich still geworden war, räusperte er sich nochmal.  
„Es war nicht einfach, ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, denn ihr war alle überraschend gut, aber nun habe ich das Team zusammengestellt. Wie ihr ist, kann Lilou dieses Jahr nicht die Position der Sucherin übernehmen, da sie in den Sommerferien einen Unfall hatte, deshalb spielt Ferdinand de Fallois für sie."  
Die Schüler nickten dem kleinen rothaarigen Jungen zu, der selbstbewusst das Kinn emporstreckte.  
„Als Treiber werden Romain und Mathis spielen. Romain war bereits letztes Jahr dabei, Mathis ist neu." Romain, ein schwarzhaariger und stämmiger Typ, nickte kurz, Mathis hingegen, blond und klein, hüpfte begeistert auf und ab. Er wusste, dass er kein geborener Treiber war, zumindest, was das Körperliche anbelangt, aber sein Vater hatte mit ihm immer auf dieser Position gespielt und er fühlte sich auch als Treiber.  
„Und die Jäger werden dieses Jahr Francois, James und Ines sein. Tut mir Leid für alle, die es nicht ..."  
„Was? Ich bin nicht dabei? Ich bin seit zwei Jahren Jäger, das kannst du nicht machen. Du weißt wie gut ich bin. Ich mache alle hier fertig wenn ich will!" Gabriel sprang mit vor Wut knallrotem Gesicht auf und kam bedrohlich auf Laurent zu. Doch anstatt zurück zu weichen, blieb der unbeeindruckt stehen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du willst aber anscheinend nicht. Beim Probetraining hast du den Ball nicht abgegeben und deine Teamkollegen ignoriert. So jemanden kann ich nicht gebrauchen."  
Gabriel zitterte vor Wut, kniff jedoch die Lippen zusammen und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Laurent sagte nichts dazu und fuhr fort: „Es tut mir Leid für die, die es nicht geschafft haben. Wie gesamt, ihr wart alle sehr gut."  
Diejenigen, die nicht im Team waren, standen traurig auf und gingen. Chantal wollte noch auf Ines warten, die zeigte ihr aber, dass das nch länger dauern konnte. Chantal nickte und verschwand die Treppe hoch in die Schläfzimmer. Laurent schaute ihr bedauernd hinterher; sie hätte er gerne im Team gehabt.  
„Euch sechs gratuliere ich. Ihr kommt nächsten Freitag um fünfzehn Uhr zum Spielfeld, ich habe es bereits reserviert. Wir werden uns auf einander abstimmen und vielleicht schon ein paar Sachen und Taktiken üben. Bis dahin, auf Wiedersehen."  
Laurent nickte zum Abschied und ging hoch in sein Zimmer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Darauf stoßen wir an!" Sirius kramte in seinem Koffer und schien etwas zu suchen.  
„Du willst immer auf alles anstoßen, Padfoot", tadelte Remus ihn automatisch.  
„Nur, wenn es auch einen Grund gibt", verteidigte der sich.  
„Für dich ist es ja schon ein Grund, wenn du deinen verlorenen Socken findest!"  
„Hey, das war nur einmal und es war meine Lieblingssocke."  
Remus schnaubte und legte sein Buch weg. Sirius las die Aufschrift - 'Tränke für Profis' – und verdrehte die Augen. Remus ignorierte ihn einfach.  
„Schön, dann stoßen wir eben nicht an. Aber wenn seine Mannschaft verliert, ist das dein Verdienst, weil du ihn demotiviert hast."  
„Damit kann ich leben."

_Quidditch ist wie das Leben: Manchmal unfair, manchmal brutal und immer parteiisch. Manche sitzen ihr Leben lang auf der Ersatzbank und die Sternchen werden noch berühmter. La nimmt F in sein Team auf, doch etwas soll im Busch sein. Ihr seit meine Augen und Ohren, und meine Ohren berichten mir, dass F getrickst hat. J dagegen kann sich freuen, denn auch ihn hat La unter seine Fittiche genommen. Nun muss er sich nur noch beweisen. _

„Und du bist jetzt im Quidditchteam?"  
Francois nickt langsam und kostete jeden Moment aus, in dem die kleine Blonde ihn anhimmelte. Die saß schüchtern auf ihrem Platz und sah ihn beeindruckt an. Eine kleine Fünftklässlerin, leicht zu beeindrucken und leicht rumzukriegen. Francois fühlte sich fast schon unterfordert.  
„Natürlich konnte er nicht anders als mich zu nehmen. Weißt du, sie brauchen mich nun mal."  
Das Mädchen nickte und schlürfte an ihren Tee.  
„Wieso kommst du nicht zu mir, da können wir besser reden."  
Das Mädchen nickte begeistert und lief neben ihm her. Auf halbem Weg sah Francois etwas. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er das Mädchen – Ellen oder Emma oder so – an der Hand zu der Besenkammer zog. Eigentlich nicht sein Stil, aber er war nicht in der Stimmung, zu warten. Drinnen drehte er sich um und zog sie an der Hüfte zu sich, sodass er ihr Parfum riechen konnte; sie roch nach Rosen und Lipgloss. Er machte die oberen Knöpfte an der Hinterseite ihres Kleides auf und zog es ihr über den Kopf.

_F feiert seinen Teameinzug gebührlich im kleinen Kreis und in kleinen Räumen. Ein ganz neues Niveau, aber man soll immer wieder neues ausprobieren. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an secret201, die ein nettes kleines Bild für uns bereitgestellt hat.  
Ich hoffe, F sorgt sich mehr um sein Geheimnis bezüglich seinem Erfolg im Sport. Denn schließlich ist das Lüften von Geheimnissen wie Luft zum Atmen für mich.  
xoxo Gossip Girl _

...

Also, falls Fragen entstehen sollten, vll hab ich es auch schon mal erklärt, ich weiß es nicht: es gibt das sogenannte zPhone. Es ist eine Art magisches iPhone, allerdings eher auf magische F,unktionen spezialisiert. Also kein Internet oder so. Man kann damit sich bewegende Fotos machen, magisches Radio hören (aber nur das!) und eben den Blog von Gossip Girl lesen. Ich hoffe, damit ist alles geklärt.


	14. Fälschung

Claire las gerade die sorcière, als eine kleine Eule ans Fenster klopfte. Die Halbveela sah gelangweilt von dem Artikel über Haarpflegeprodukte auf und seufzte, stand aber auf und machte auf. Die Eule ließ einen Brief in ihre Hand fallen und verschwand sofort wieder. Claire kam das Tier nicht bekannt vor, aber das war im Moment egal. Vorsichtig öffnete Claire den Brief, der an ihre Freundin Emilie adressiert war. Sie las sich die Zeilen durch, wobei ihre Stirn immer mehr Falten zog. Am Ende schnaufte sie laut und sah sich um, ob auch ja keiner im Zimmer war. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Zeitschrift, die sie gerade gelesen hatte. Wieder schnaufte sie.  
„Sie hat sich doch tatsächlich bei der sorcière beworben", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie den Brief zwischen ihren Händen zerriss. „Und diese Idioten haben sie angenommen. Tja, tut mir Leid, Süße, aber das wird nichts."  
Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und verbrannte die Pergamentfetzen.

Emilie kam in ihr Zimmer, in dem bereits Claire auf ihren Bett lag.  
„Hallo!"  
„Oh, hallo Süße. Was ist den los, du bist so fröhlich."  
„Ach, nichts. Es ist Wochenende, ist das nicht Grund genug? Jeanne hat mir noch kurz in Geschichte gehol..."  
„Wie auch immer, wie wärs, wenn wir ein bisschen herumlaufen. Mir ist so unglaublich langweilig hier. Keine Läden, keine Partys, gar nichts."  
Claire stand auf und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und sah ihn sich durch.  
Emilie verstummte und nickte schüchtern. Claire holte ein beiges Kleid mit durchsichtigen Spitzenärmeln raus und zog es sich an, dazu weiße Riemchensandalen.

Jeanne knüllte noch ein Pergamentblatt zusammen. Genervt stützte sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und griff sich in die Haare. Jeanne war gut in der Schule, aber ausgerechnet Arithmatik wollte heute nicht klappen. Seit einer Stunde versuchte sie, den Aufsatz zu schreiben, aber nichts.  
„Das hat doch keinen Sinn"; murmelte sie schließlich und fing an, die zerknüllten Blätter zusammen zu suchen. Damit ging sie zum Mülleimer.  
„Was ist den das?"  
Verkohlte Papierfetzen lagen auf dem ansonsten sauberen Boden des Mülleimers. Jeanne ließ die Papierbälle daneben fallen und griff hinein, um die verkohlten Fetzen aufzusammeln. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ein bisschen was war noch erhalten geblieben, es stand nur nichts drauf. Aber es muss gutes Pergament gewesen sein, so blütenweiß war es. Sowas benutzte kein Schüler auf Beauxbatons. Jeanne wusste, dass ihr Gesicht gerade aussah wie ein rieisiges Fragezeichen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, schmiss die verkohlten Papiere zurück und die Papierkugeln hinterher.  
„Das ist nicht meine Angelegenheit", sagte sie laut zu sich selbst, drehte sich weg vom Mülleimer und ging nach draußen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.  
Unten begegnete sie Claire, die gerade nach oben ging.  
„Oh, hey Jeanne. Du warst oben? Ich dachte, du bist in der Bücherei."  
Warst du das? Hast du das Papier verbrannt? Was war das?  
Jeanne schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab versucht, Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber irgendwie geht's heute nicht voran."  
„Ich geh jetzt auf jeden Fall hoch."

Oben setzte sich Claire an ihren Schreibtisch und holte das beste Pergament heraus, dass sie hatte. Natürlich war es nicht das gleiche, wie das Firmenpapier der sorcière, aber trotzdem besser als das der meisten anderen hier. Dann tunkte Claire ihre Federspitze in die schwarze Tinte und fing an, einen neuen Brief aufzulegen.

_Sehr geehrte Mademoiselle Manot,_

_besten Dank für Ihre Bewerbung und das entgegengebrachte Interesse._

_Nach sorgfältiger Prüfung der eingegangenen Dossiers haben wir uns nun definitiv für einen Mitbewerber entschieden und müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass wir Ihre Kandidatur nicht weiter aufrechterhalten können._

_Wir bedauern, Ihnen keinen positiven Bescheid geben zu können und wünschen Ihnen für Ihre weitere berufliche Laufbahn alles Gute._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Patrice Vince_  
_Chefredakteurin der sorcière_

Zufrieden sah sich Claire den Brief an. Dann steckte sie ihn in einen Briefumschlag, schrieb noch die Adresse der sorcière und Emilies Namen drauf und versteckte ihn unter dem Stapel ihrer Oberteile im Schrank.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm sie den Brief unauffällig mit, als sie als erste runter ging. Unten hielt sie ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Zopfen auf.  
„Bring das sofort zum Eulenturm und gib es einer Schuleule, ok?", meinte Claire mit zuckersüßer Stimme und schubste da Mädchen Richtung Tür. Die eilte eingeschüchtert los. Claire seufzte und überprüfte nochmal ihr Make-up in ihrem Handspiegel, als Jeanne und Emilie nach unten kamen.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, heute wird ein wunderbarer Tag", strahlte Emilie in die Runde.  
„Da bin ich mir sicher, Süße", erwiderte Claire und hackte sich bei den beiden unter, „absolut sicher."  
In der grande halle setzten sich die drei Freundinnen an einen Tisch und fingen an zu essen. Vereinzelt flogen Eulen herum, um ihren Besitzern Post zu bringen. Als sie fast fertig waren, landete vorsichtig eine kleine weiße Eule direkt vor Emilie. Emilie nahm ihr den Brief ab. Als sie den Absender sah, leuchteten ihre Augen auf und ungeduldig riss sie ihn auf. Schnell überflog Emilie die Zeilen, bis am Ende von der Begeisterung nur noch Enttäuschung übrig blieb.  
„Was ist den los?", fragte Jeanne.  
Emilie räusperte sich leise. „Ach, nichts. Nicht so wichtig."  
„Ist das nicht von der sorcière?", mischte sich Claire scheinheilig ein und deutete auf den Briefumschlag. „Was hast du den mit der zu tun?"  
„Nichts...", murmelte Emilie leise und stand auf. „Ich...ich geh schon mal..."  
Als sie weg war, schüttelte Claire den Kopf. „Das arme Ding."  
Jeanne nickte betrübt und starrte in ihren Jogurt. Dann schob sie ihn weg und stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Ich glaub ich mach mich dann auch schon mal auf den Weg."  
„Was hast du den? Also ich bleib definitiv noch etwas."  
Jeanne nickte und schulterte ihre Tasche, bevor auch sie durch die Tür verschwand.

_Eifersucht ist nicht nur ein Phänomen von Feindschaft, sondern auch von Freundschaft. Die größte Vertraute wird zur größten Konkurrentin. Das Leben ist hart, also muss man zu noch härteren Mitteln greifen, wenn man oben bleiben will. Was das einem jeden wert ist, wird deutlich sichtbar, wenn man nur hinschaut.  
Ob E. weiß, was es C. alles wert ist, sich einzumischen? J. jedenfalls ist bereits skeptisch, also sei gewarnt C. Riskiere nicht zu viel.  
xoxo, Gossip Girl_


	15. diese eine Nacht

„Also, der Plan steht?"  
James nickte und hielt seinen Tarnumhang fest in der Hand. Die vier Freunde saßen in einem Kreis auf dem Boden und planten die folgende Nacht. Nicht, dass sie einen Streich planten. Nein, heute Nacht ging es um etwas anderes. Es war Vollmondnacht.  
„Du triffst dich mit der Krankenschwester, die dich zu dem Tunnel bringt. Und wir folgen dir unter dem Tarnumhang. Der Plan ist ja nun wirklich nicht allzu kompliziert." Sirius verdreht die Augen und streckt sich gelangweilt.  
„Das ist kein Witz! Wenn sie euch sieht könnte das schwere Konsequenzen haben", warnte Remus sie.  
„Wissen wir. Aber hey, wir sind die Rumtreiber. Wir schaffen das, wie wir es schon die ganzen Male davor geschafft haben."

„Na dann komm mal mit", meinte die Krankenschwester freundlich und führte Remus von der Krankenstation die Treppen runter bis zur Tür des Kellers. Dort leuchtete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab den Gang aus und bog immer wieder ab. Nervös sah sich Remus um, doch natürlich konnte er niemanden sehen. Und wenn etwas schief gegangen ist und er die Nacht alleine verbringen muss? Bei dem Gedanken bekam Remus Angst, denn es war eine Qual für ihn und vor allem für den Wolf in ihm, alleine eingesperrt zu sein, den Vollmond über sich. Plötzlich hielt die Krankenschwester an und zeigte auf eine Steinwand. Leise murmelte sie ein paar französische Worte und malte mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Kreis an die Wand und nur einen Moment später war dieser Teil der Wand durchsichtig. Es ist, als wären die Ziegel auf ein dünnen Stück Seide gemalt worden, das man gegen das Licht des Mondes hielt. Mit einem letzten Blick nach hinten schlüpfte Remus hindurch, während die Krankenschwester ihm viel Glück wünschte.

Remus lag an die Wand gekauert da, seine Klamotten auf einen Haufen zusammengelegt neben sich. Er hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und die Stirn auf den Knien. Die drei anderen saßen in ihrer Menschengestalt da und unterhielten sich leise über völlig belangloses, um die Stimmung zu erhöhen. Remus stöhnte auf, als der Schmerz wie ein glühendes Eisen seine Wirbelsäule herunterzuckte. Seine Freunde wurden sofort still.  
„Geht es schon los?"  
„Ja", keuchte Remus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Stirn war schweißnass und eiskalt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wieder Schmerzen, diesmal wie ein reißen. Als würde seine menschliche Haut zerbersten und stattdessen der Werwolf aus ihm hervorbrechen. Sein Gesicht verformte sich, wurde länger, die Nase wurde platt und erkannte Gerüche, die bis gerade eben noch nicht da waren; eine Ratte, ein Hirsch und ein Hund warteten auf ihn, auf ihren Rudelführer. Und er ließ sie nicht warten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Werwolf schnüffelte. Neue Gerüche, die er noch nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte, drangen auf ihn ein, wollten beachtet werden. Der Werwolf hob die Schnauze. Der Geruch nach Salz, Meer und kalten Steinen war allgegenwärtig. Als der Werwolf merkte, dass er in einer Höhle festsaß, jaulte er laut auf und lief herum.  
Der Hirsch wurde übermütig und sprang auf ihn zu. Mit seinem Geweih reizte er den Werwolf ein bisschen, sodass der nach ihm schnappte. Doch er erwischte ihn nicht und er versuchte es auch nicht weiter.  
Stattdessen kratzte er mit seinen Pranken über die Steinwände der Höhle. Verzweifelt jaulte er auf. Kein Entkommen. Die Freiheit war dahin, keine Felder, kein Wald wie an dem anderen Ort. Der Rudelführer knurrte, als der schwarze Hund ungeduldig herum tapste. Er war wütend und er war eingesperrt. Schon wieder. Der Hund kniff den Schwanz zwischen seine Hinterbeine und zog sich zurück.  
Er hatte Respekt vor ihm und so gehörte es sich auch. Trotzdem schlug der Wolf nochmal nach ihm und erwischte sein Ohr. In einem Reflex holte der Hund ebenfalls aus und erwischte ihn. Der Hund jaulte wehleidig auf und zog sich zurück. Stattdessen hielt der Hirsch ihn in Schranken.  
Doch das machte ihn nur noch wütender. Der Werwolf knurrte und lief in der Höhle umher. Sie war zu klein, viel zu klein für ihn.

Wut schäumte in ihn auf. Der Wolf wusste nicht, auf wen, aber er wurde wütend. Immer und immer wieder warf er sich gegen die Steinwände, kratzte mit seinen riesigen Pranken drüber, jaulte auf.  
Jaulte den Mond an, der weiß und unscheinbar über allem hing. Als wäre nicht er schuld.

Die anderen Tiere beruhigten ihn, provozierten und kämpften, wichen seinen Schlägen und Hieben aus. Ließen ihn wieder zur Ruhe kommen, nur, um dann wieder herumzutollen. Und so überstand er die Nacht, auch ohne großen Raum. Durch Kämpfe mit seinem Rudel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stöhnend erwachte Remus. Er lag auf den Felsen und war unheimlich erschöpft. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als das strahlende Sonnenlicht ihm ins Gesicht schien. Obwohl die Luft heiß war, fror er auf den kalten Steinen. Und eine seltsame bleierne Schwere ließ seine Glieder schmerzen. Er streckte sich und stöhnte erneut auf. Dann sah er sich um.  
Er war nackt, wie jedes Mal. Doch diesmal zeichneten sich noch mehr Schrammen und Kratzer auf seiner Haut ab als normal. Seinen linken Unterarm zeichnete eine dreispurige Kratzwunde, nicht sehr tief doch umso schmerzhafter. Wie wenn man mit dem Ellenbogen gegen eine Kante stieß. An der andern Wand ihm gegenüber schliefen seine drei Freunde. Obwohl es bereits hell war. Remus sah sich um. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, so als wäre der Hunger des Anderen nicht gestillt worden.  
Natürlich nicht. Er konnte hier unten nichts jagen geschweige denn sich großartig bewegen. Der andere, der Werwolf, war immer noch unruhig und wollte raus aus dieser Höhle. Remus seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass das nicht ging. Er würde hier das ganze Jahr verbringen müssen.  
Schlussendlich stand er doch noch auf, zog sich eine Hose und ein T-Shirt an und schlürfte zu seinen Freunden. Dann schüttelte er sie an der Schulter, bis jeder von ihnen wach war.  
„Na los, wir sollten wieder gehen. Und vor allem ihr."

Sirius nickte und zog den Tarnumhang über sich, James und Peter.  
„Bis später. Wir warten im Zimmer."  
Dann verschwanden die drei in Richtung Ausgang. An Ende standen sie vor der Steinwand. Sirius legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Steine und tatsächlich konnte er hindurch gehen. Die drei schlüpften durch die falsche Wand und blieben so lange unter dem Tarnumhang, bis sie in einem Korridor standen, der für alle Schüler zugänglich war. James sah sich um und als er keinen sah, zog er den Tarnumhang runter und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche. Anschließend gingen sie auf ihr Zimmer und warteten, bis Remus kam.

Remus saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Steinboden und wartete auf die Krankenschwester, die erst nach zwanzig Minuten kam. Währenddessen ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen und versuchte, sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern. Doch da war nichts als ein paar verschwommene Bilder, Eindrücke und tiefe Aggression. Wie immer. Enttäuscht ließ Remus den Kopf in die Hände fallen und grub seine Nägel in seine Haut.  
„Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es."  
„Monsieur Lupin?"  
Die Krankenschwester stand da und brachte ihn auf wieder raus.


End file.
